One and Only
by monggu kai
Summary: Mereka di usia belia saat memutuskan menikah beberapa tahun lalu. Pernikahan mereka juga di landasi rasa cinta dan suka . Tapi pernikahan hakekatnya bukan hanya tentang cinta, pernikahan lebih nyata di tafsirkan sebagai rasa saling percaya. CHANKAI CHANKAI


**One And Only**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Special FF untuk **SERENE KYU**

.

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

Kim Jongin mengumpulkan keyakinan yang kuat untuk melangkahkan kakinya menemui seseorang yang berada di _Seoul Street Hall_ ini. Beberapa pekerja yang tampaknya akan menghabiskan waktu makan siang menyapanya dengan hangat saat berpapasan barusan. Sebenarnya ia tak nyaman dan gugup juga harus kesini, namun ia mencoba untuk tak kikuk dan menampilkan dirinya yang percaya diri seperti yang orang-orang tahu.

Ia tak mengira semulus ini melewati lorong panjang yang di lalui banyak pekerja kantoran setelah cukup kesal menunggu _lift_ mengantarnya ke lantai 42 ini. Wanita dengan tatanan rambut dikucir kuda itu menatapnya, mengabaikan layar komputeryang berisi tulisan-tulisan didepannya.

"Tuan Jongin" sapanya sambil berdiri

Senyum wanita yang ia kenal bernama Yura itu ia balas dengan senyum tipisnya juga.

"Apa Park Chanyeol masih di ruangannya?"

"Tuan Park masih di dalam. Mari saya antarkan ke ruangannya"

Ia berpikir untuk menitipkan kertas keperluannya saja saat ini. Merasa malas melihat wajah yang suka membuatnya jengkel itu.

"Tidak usah, aku tak ingin mengganggu…"

Belum selesai ia bicara, wanita itu telah beranjak meninggalkan kursi kerjanya dan akan membuka pintu ruangan bosnya.

"Silahkan tuan Jongin"

Wanita yang menjabat sekretaris Park Chanyeol ini memang kelewat ramah, atau mungkin instruksi Chanyeol yang membuatnya harus memperlakukan tamu dengan ramah. Entahlah, yang jelas hatinya mencelos saat melihat Chanyeol sedang tertawa melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang bicara padanya. Ekspresi jenaka menjurus tolol dari Park Chanyeol yang seperti itu menjijikkan sekali. Ia berjalan dengan yakin ke arah Chanyeol dan wanita itu duduk.

"Aku ada keperluan kecil dengan mu"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat kemunculan Jongin di ruangannya saat ini, saat ia bersama dengan Jung Krystal. Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika terlihat bodoh dengan keterkejutannya. Ia segera menunjukkan ketenangan dan kelihaiannya mengontrol beragam situasi, termasuk memberi tatapan _nothing happennya_ pada Krystal yang tak suka dengan kedatangan Jongin. Ia berdehem kecil mencoba mengumpulkan wibawanya yang mungkin saja hilang karena Jongin melihatnya aneh beberapa detik lalu.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin langsung menyodorkan sebuah ampop putih pada Chanyeol tanpa repot-repot duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Krystal. Ia nyaman dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini untuk menunjukkan sikap hanya punya kepentingan kecil. Ia hanya butuh tanda tangan maha berharga dari Park Chanyeol untuk kepentingan malaikat kecilnya.

"Jisung baru memberikannya pada ku tadi malam"

Chanyeol masih fokus membaca surat resmi dari sekolah Jisung sambil mendengarkan info tambahan dari Jongin barusan. Jongin merasa jengkel saat Krystal ikut membaca surat yang di baca Chanyeol pertanda ingin tahu.

"Jika Jisung ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk wisata, setujui saja. Dia masih anak-anak, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika bisa liburan dengan teman-teman sebayanya"

Saran yang bijak, tapi tak mampu mengundang simpati Jongin pada wania ini. Jika Jisung pergi wisata saat akhir pekan, tentu saja ia punya kesempatan lebih bersama dengan Chanyeol. Itu dugaan Jongin.

"Jam berapa Jisung ingin berangkatnya?"

"Pukul 7 malam harus berkumpul di sekolahnya, mungkin jam 6 kau bisa menjemputnya"

"Baiklah. Katakan saja segala keperluannya pada Yura, aku akan membelinya"

"Tidak perlu, hanya keperluan biasa saat wisata. Aku bisa mengurusnya"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan langsung menandatangani surat izin orang tua yang sebelumnya telah terbubuhi tanda tangan Jongin disana.

"Terima kasih"

Jongin langsung mengambil lagi surat yang disodorkan Chanyeol. Ia segera berjalan keluar dengan dugaan diperhatikan intens oleh dua orang di belakangnya.

"Jongin"

Sapaan Park Chanyeol terdengar sebelum ia sempat menarik kenop pintu. Ia sedikit berbalik dan menoleh.

"Kami akan keluar untuk makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sangat bersahabat.

Jongin mempertimbangkan tawaran itu sambil melihat tatapan terlalu fokus Chanyeol padanya. Pria ini lebih seperti ingin menantang dibanding mengundang. Ia tersenyum lebar seolah-olah menampilkan kebahagiaan. Perangkap Park Chanyeol tak akan berhasil menjebaknya. Ia pikir _playboy_ sepertinya selalu berhasil mempermainkan hati orang lain seenaknya?.

"Menggiurkan sekali ajakan mu. Aku tertarik, tapi…."

Jongin sengaja mengulur kecepatan bicaranya untuk menunjukkan minat dan kebimbangan. Tapi sebenarnya ia ingin melihat ekspresi Jung Krystal terhadapnya. Sedikit menyenangkan mempermainkan dua orang di depan sana sekaligus.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Oh Sehun untuk makan siang bersama dan menjemput Jisung setelah itu. Kami punya acara yang cukup manis hari ini"

Blam…

Jongin menutup pintu ruangan begitu saja. Ia tersenyum membayangkan wajah keras dua orang di dalam sana atas ucapannya. Dalam kamus hidupnya, tak ada yang boleh menyepelekannya sekalipun ia dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Nanti ia harus meminta maaf pada Oh Sehun karena kesekian kalinya membawa nama pria itu untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Tapi berkata tak terlalu jujur seperti tadi menyenangkan juga. Ia sulit menahan senyumnya untuk kemenangan kecilnya kali ini.

_CHANKAI_

Mereka di usia belia saat memutuskan menikah beberapa tahun lalu. Pernikahan mereka juga di landasi rasa cinta dan suka . Tapi pernikahan hakekatnya bukan hanya tentang cinta, pernikahan lebih nyata di tafsirkan sebagai rasa saling percaya. Keegoisan menjadi pangkal mula penggoyah biduk rumah tangga yang mereka jalani. Kekukuhan prinsip masing-masing juga menjadi riak kecil yang berhasil menghantam rasa saling percaya. Chanyeol yang angkuh dan merasa memiliki segalanya di hadapkan pada dirinya yang mandiri dan mementingkan harga diri. Pernikahan selama 3 tahun yang awalnya penuh cinta harus lemah tertusuk rasa marah dan curiga. Semuanya berakhir dengan kesepakatan di meja hijau dengan hakim mengetuk palu tanda berpisah secara sah menurut negara.

Mereka tegar, tak putus asa dan tak terluka parah. Namun Jisung menjadi bagian kecil penyesalan atas perceraian itu. Bocah laki-laki yang mereka adopsi saat berumur 3 tahun tersebut menjadi batasan mereka untuk mengagungkan keegoisan pribadi setelah perceraian. 3 tahun pernikahan memang bukan waktu yang lama, namun Jongin tentu saja masih menyisakan sentimen kecil pada Park Chanyeol. Namun Jisung membuat sentimen itu selalu pudar karena malaikat kecilnya itu masih membutuhkan Chanyeol sebagai sandaran.

Dua tahun telah berlalu setelah perceraian. Jisung yang berumur 8 sudah cukup besar untuk tahu bagaimana kehidupan orang tuanya. Jongin mengira Jisung sudah cukup paham bagaimana mereka. Bukan paham karena banyaknya kata-kata penjelasan, namun Jisung paham karena ia merasakannya. Perceraian bukan hal yang mudah untuk di jelaskan, namun lebih mudah di pahami saat ia melihat sendiri dan merasakan perubahan-perubahan itu. Jisung juga tak memiliki keluhan sejauh ini. Semuanya tampak alami walau kedua orang tuanya hidup terpisah.

Yang selalu menjadi masalah baginya hanyalah sikap Chanyeol. Pria itu kadang tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan atau perkembangan psikis Jisung. Ia tak mempersoalkan jika dua tahun ini Chanyeol hobi bergonta-ganti pasangan atau berpetualang dalam kehidupan asmaranya, ia hanya tak suka cara pria itu tak memikirkan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Jisung. Jisung masih delapan tahun. Sebelum itu ia harus menerima fakta bahwa dua orang pria mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan dalam ikatan pernikahan yang mungkin berbeda dari orang tua temannya. Setelah itu, orang tuanya bercerai pula. Parahnya, seorang pria yang biasa ia sebut appa itu tak pernah sungkan mengenalkan beragam paras orang-orang yang ia klaim sebagai pacar pada Jisung tiap akhir pekannya. Hak asuh Jisung ada padanya, namun Park Chanyeol ia beri jatah sabtu dan minggu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi seperti itulah, akhir pekan juga waktu Park Chanyeol bersenang-senang. Ia sempat kelabakan saat Jisung pernah bertanya padanya kenapa tiap minggu pagi ada orang yang berbeda-beda keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan keadaan hampir tanpa busana?. Sebagai orang tua, apa yang akan ia jawab pada anaknya?. Ia bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Tanyakan saja pertanyaan itu pada appa mu Jisung"

Ia ingat hanya mengatakan itu pada anaknya karena putus asa mencari jawaban. Tapi masalah tak berhenti disitu. Beberapa hari kemudian Park Chanyeol menegurnya karena dianggap menyuruh Jisung yang masih kecil untuk mencampuri urusannya. Ia benci di tuding walau tak tahu apa yang Jisung katakan pada Park Chanyeol. Dan sejak itu, pertengkaran mulai menjadi hal yang wajar jika ia bertemu Chanyeol.

Apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan ia melihatnya, ia tahu. Tapi ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa mengekang tingkah laku pria itu. Ia tak mengatakan Park Chanyeol satu-satunya yang brengsek disini, ia juga sama buruknya dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meminum alcohol saat Jisung belum tidur, ia hanya mau ikut pesta saat Jisung ada bersama Chanyeol, dan ia kencan dengan orang lain tanpa Jisung melihatnya. Ia memang munafik, namun semua itu ia lakukan agar Jisung tak kehilangan figur orang tua. Ia tak ingin Jisung beranggapan ia hidup dengan orang-orang yang salah. Jika ia melihat Chanyeol yang _playboy_ dan semaunya, ia tak ingin Jisung melihatnya sama buruknya. Jika dua orang pria yang ia anggap orang tuanya menampilkan _attitude buruk_ , lalu hal baik apa yang bisa ia jadikan contoh hidupnya?. Jongin selalu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu untuk Jisung. Ia ingin Jisung tumbuh dengan baik, walau orang tuanya bukan orang yang benar-benar baik.

_CHANKAI_

"Saat tadi aku menjemput Jisung, gurunya menegur ku. Nona Kim bilang Jisung terlalu penyendiri. Ia pintar, namun tak cukup ekspresif. Terkadang ia malas bicara di kelas jika gurunya bertanya. Dia menanyakan apakah ada faktor di luar sekolah yang membuat Jisung menjadi sangat pendiam. Ia tampaknya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Jisung"

Oh Sehun belum mendapat tanggapan apapun karena Jongin tampak terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

"Mungkin sifat pendiam bukan keanehan atau kekurangan, tapi karena gurunya sampai menegur mungkin ia menganggap Jisung memiliki masalah berat atau apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Anak-anak wajar terlihat murung, tapi Jisung tampaknya terlalu sering murung dan jadi anak pendiam di sekolah"

Diam-diam Jisung mendengarkan ucapan Sehun pada Jongin. Bocah sipit itu tadi bermaksud ke kamar mandi, tapi tak sengaja mendengar namanya di sebut teman ummanya di ruang tengah. Ia mencoba mengintip dan mendengarkan di balik dinding penghubung ruang tengah dan kamarnya.

"Seharusnya aku dan Chanyeol tak mengadopsi Jisung" balas Jongin.

Jisung kecil merasa tak diinginkan. Ia melihat wajah ummanya begitu muram.

"Kenapa?. Kau menyesal terbebani dengan Jisung sedangkan kau dan Chanyeol sudah berpisah?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Di teguknya soju yang tinggal setengah di tangannya itu sampai habis.

"Jika dulu kami tak mengambilnya, pasti Jisung kini bahagia dengan keluarga harmonis di luar sana. Ia tak perlu mengalami dan merasakan keluarga aneh seperti ini. Ia pasti mendapat kasih sayang lembut dari seorang wanita yang ia panggil umma. Bukan seperti ku yang tak mengerti menangani seorang bocah"

Sehun hanya diam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa. Jongin benar-benar kalut tiap membicarakan Jisung.

"Pasti dulu Jisung bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia memiliki umma yang seorang pria?. Bukankah itu aneh?. Kurasa ia menyimpan jutaan pertanyaan di kepalanya karena ku. Ia murung karena aku tak dapat menjawab banyak pertanyaan nya dulu. Ia murung karena sering sendiri dan aku tak punya banyak waktu bersamanya karena sibuk bekerja. Dia murung karena kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang hobi bertengkar. Ia menjadi pendiam karena sedih melihat dan mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya tak ia tahu"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah berusaha Jongin, aku bisa melihat kau mencoba yang terbaik. Membesarkan anak memang tak mudah"

"Aku benar-benar payah Sehun ah. Bahkan aku sering merepotkan mu untuk menjemput Jisung"

"Aku tak merasa di repotkan. Hei, kita berteman sudah sangat lama. Chanyeol sahabat ku, dan kau juga. Jadi Jisung sudah ku anggap keponakan ku sendiri"

Salah satu hal yang di syukuri oleh Jongin karena pernah mengenal Park Chanyeol adalah Sehun. Pria ini banyak membantunya dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Ia selalu merasa berhutang budi pada Oh Sehun.

"Yang ia butuhkan hanya intensitas perhatian kalian. Minta lah Chanyeol untuk lebih sering menemani Jisung dalam satu minggu. Ia tak akan cukup mendapat perhatian seorang appa jika hanya bertemu dua hari di akhir pekan"

"Aku tak akan mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol. Ia pasti berpikir aku sengaja memotong waktu bersenang-senangnya dengan memakai alasan Jisung. Ia akan menuduh ku seperti itu Sehun"

Sehun juga menenggak habis sojunya dan menertawakan perkataan Jongin. Tapi Jongin serius menatapnya tanda ia tak sedang bercanda. Kadang-kadang ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jongin. Ia kenal Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tak akan berpikir sedangkal itu.

"Biar aku yang mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya sendiri"

Jongin melotot mendengarnya.

"Kau gila?!. Park Chanyeol malah akan berpikir kau sengaja melempar Jisung ke dirinya karena kau enggan terganggu saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama"

Sehun melongo. Ia tak percaya Jongin mengatakan demikian. Apa Park Chanyeol senaif dan sebodoh itu?.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya pikiran negatif mu, atau Chanyeol yang memang keterlaluan?"

"Terserah kalau kau menganggap ku menyebar fitnah. Tapi tingkah lakunya lebih kekanakan dari Jisung kalau ia merasa ku ganggu. Aku beberapa kali menegurnya karena ia ku anggap lalai tentang Jisung. Tapi ia selalu mencari-cari alasan menghindari tuduhan ku dan balik menyerang ku kalau aku cemburu dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang bahagia padahal aku tidak iri sama sekali"

Sehun berpikir serius mencerna tiap maksud Jongin. Chanyeol kekanakan?, memang iya di beberapa aspek. Tapi dari cerita Jongin ia bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal tentang Chanyeol yang tak Jongin sadari.

"Ku akui kami berdua sudah salah sejak awal. Entah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, tapi kami memang sering saling menuding" ujar Jongin lagi

"Sebenarnya aku prihatin dengan sikap kalian. Tapi aku lebih prihatin pada Jisung. Kasian dia, setidaknya kalian jangan pernah bertengkar di depan nya. Kadang itu bisa mempengaruhi psikis dan perkembangan berpikirnya"

Ia menyimak nasehat Sehun. Itulah yang mungkin membuat Jisung murung. Ia berkali-kali meributkan hal-hal sepele dengan Chanyeol saat ada Jisung bersama mereka. Ia pria, Chanyeol juga. Mereka bertengkar tidak layaknya seorang pria dan seorang wanita dimana pihak wanita kadang sering mengalah atau prianya yang kadang tak tega melihat wanitanya meneteskan air mata. Perumpamaannya jika pria adalah api dan wanita adalah air, maka kobaran api bisa dipadamkan dengan tetesan air yang dingin dan ujungnya masalah lebih mudah di pahami. Ia dan Chanyeol adalah api dan api. Saat mereka bersitegang, amarah itu akan semakin berkobar karena pria sulit mengendalikan diri.

"Aku sulit mengontrol diri ku sendiri terhadap beragam situasi jika itu bersinggungan dengan Chanyeol, Sehun ah"

"Kau sulit mengontrol dirimu karena kau selalu memikirkannya Kim Jongin. Kau harus berhenti jika tak ingin terus seperti ini"

_CHANKAI_

Ia sedang membalik gumpalan adonan putih yang menjadi bahan dasar takoyaki di besi pencetak. Seberapa sering ia mencoba membuat makanan kesukaan Jisung ini, sebanyak itu pula ia mengalami kesulitan. Ia tak ahli dalam memasak. Tapi Jisung ingin makan Takoyaki untuk bekal perjalanan wisatanya ke Jeju nanti. Jadi sejak dua jam yang lalu ia berkutat di dapur untuk menyenangkan putera semata wayangnya.

Tok…tok…tok…

Pintu rumahnya di ketuk dari luar sedangkan ia sedang berusaha membalik takoyaki yang sulit menggumpal ini.

"Jisung, ada yang datang. Bukan pintu dulu!"

"Umma, aku sedang memakai pakaian!" balas Jisung berteriak dari kamarnya.

Jongin melepas apron nya dan buru-buru ke depan rumah membukakan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, matanya teralihkan pada sosok Chanyeol yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang selebriti. Jongin mengakui pria ini tahu caranya berpenampilan.

"Apa Jisung sudah siap?" ucap Chanyeol tenang sambil membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

Jongin masih diam-diam mengamati keseluruhan tubuh Chanyeol dan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu.

"Appa !"

"Halo jagoan, sudah siap?"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Jisung yang datang dengan raut segar dan bahagia. Bocah 8 tahun itu tersenyum dan menyambut pelukan Chanyeol. Kadang kala ia senang luar biasa melihat Chanyeol begitu menyayangi Jisung. Rasa kesal nya pada Chanyeol sering sirna saat pria itu memperlakukan Jisung dengan baik.

"Sudah, tinggal menunggu appa dan menunggu umma selesai memasak"

Jongin tersentak. Takoyakinya, oh astaga. Ia berlari menuju dapur dan melihat masakannya. Gumpalan-gumpalan itu sudah terlalu matang. Ia segera mengangkat makanan berbentuk bulat itu ke mangkuk yang sebelumnya sudah ia sediakan. Harusnya ia tak teledor tadi. Saat Jisung melihat makanan kesukaannya, Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Sayang, sepertinya umma gagal lagi"

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Jisung pelan namun menyiratkan ia tak rela makanan itu di buang.

"Nanti appa akan membelikan mu takoyaki di restoran menuju sekolah mu. Sekarang ambil tas mu dan kita berangkat"

Jongin melihat Chanyeol menyeringai seperti mengatakan kau tetap payah dalam memasak. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Ia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sekarang santai duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Jisung mengambil perlengkapannya.

"Umma, dimana sepatu olahraga ku yang bewarna hitam?. Sepertinya aku harus membawanya juga"

Ia melupakan kekecewaan atas masakannya dan ikut membantu Jisung melengkapi keperluannya. Ia mengecek kembali tiket, pakaian, buku-buku dan peralatan bermain milik Jisung. Semuanya sudah ada di dalam koper kecilnya tanpa kurang satu apapun.

"Jisung, kau dimana?"

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menaruh minat melihat Jongin di depannya dengan satu koper dan satu _jacket_ hangat untuk Jisung kenakan.

"Iya, aku disini"

Jisung berlari ke ruang tamu dengan tas ransel di punggungnya juga topi hitam yang jadi _item_ favoritnya.

"Hati-hati disana. Jangan pergi main terlalu jauh dari kumpulan dan dengarkan kata guru mu"

"Baik umma"

"Setelah sampai, katakan pada guru mu untuk memberitahu umma. Umma khawatir kalau kau tak memberi kabar"

"Iya"

"Ingat juga untuk tidak meminum minuman dingin terlalu banyak dan memakan makanan terlalu pedas. Kau bisa demam dan sakit perut nanti"

"Kau cerewet sekali. Jisung sudah besar, ia pasti tahu tanpa kau ingatkan terus-terusan" ujar Chanyeol menyela.

Chanyeol melihat Jongin melotot tak suka padanya. Mereka kembali saling menatap sinis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu" ujar Chanyeol mencoba menyudahi hawa-hawa panasnya dengan Jongin.

"Umma, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati di rumah"

Jongin tersenyum dan menciumi wajah anaknya dengan gemas. Chanyeol mengambil koper Jisung dan berjalan beriringan dengan anak lelakinya. Jongin mengantar sampai keluar rumah dan masih berdiri setia memandangi punggung keduanya berjalan keluar pekarangan.

"Jongin.."

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Tiga hari lagi aku saja yang menjemput Jisung di bandara. Aku tak punya banyak pekerjaan minggu ini"

"Appa, kau harus menjemputku di sekolah bukan bandara. Karena kami akan berkumpul dan di jemput orang tua di sekolah"

Chanyeol paham maksud anaknya dan menunggu respon Jongin untuk meminta izin.

"Baiklah, yang penting jangan terlambat menjemputnya"

"Oke"

Jisung melambaikan tangan dengan tersenyum ke arah Jongin sebelum keluar melewati pintu gerbang, dan Jongin membalas lambaian tangan anaknya.

"Semoga liburan mu menyenangkan Jisung" doa Jongin dalam hati.

Disisi lain Park Chanyeol mulai menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia melirik Jisung di sampingnya yang kini duduk diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Selain takoyaki, kau ingin appa belikan apa lagi untuk bekal?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah membawa bekal dari rumah"

"Bekal apa?"

"Takoyaki"

"Takoyaki?"

Jisung membuka tasnya untuk menepis keraguan appanya. Chanyeol tercengang juga melihat kotak bekal Jisung itu memang berisi takoyaki. Nekat juga anaknya membawa takoyaki buatan Jongin yang amatiran. Tapi menyuruh Jisung membuang makanan yang terlalu matang itu bukan pilihan.

"Jika rasanya tak enak, kita beli saja di tempat biasa" ujarnya mengambil satu butir takoyaki milik Jisung dan mengunyahnya cepat.

Jisung yang penasaran dengan reaksi appanya memperhatian terus-terusan ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah dalam diam. Ia tak mendapat respon apapun setelah makanan itu habis di kunyah. Appanya terihat sangat berkonsentrasi menyetir dan ia tak ingin mengganggu. Tapi ia tak kunjung mendapat respon. Ia melirik appanya kembali, appanya juga tak ada tanda-tanda ingin bicara lagi. Berarti takoyaki buatan ummanya layak dimakan.

"Umma selalu bisa diandalkan" ucap Jisung sambil menutup lagi bekal makanannya.

_CHANKAI_

Malam itu ia sedang ikut pesta ulang tahun teman kantornya di salah satu club malam di kawasan Gangnam. Sebenarnya ia enggan datang, namun ia tak punya alasan untuk menolak karena alasan menjaga Jisung seperti biasanya tak ada. Jadi ia menuruti saja ajakan Taemin yang ngotot ingin mereka disini. Hitung-hitung melepas penat dan mencari hiburan. Kadang ia merasa butuh hiburan dan waktu bersenang-senang seperti ini lagi.

Kim Ian, teman kantornya yang ia tahu sejak lama menyukainya mencoba mendekatinya di tengah keramaian. Segelas _champagne_ terarah di hadapannya dari pria tinggi itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau pulang naik apa nanti?"

Jongin tertawa setelah meneguk minumannya. Kim Ian sepertinya tak putus asa untuk mencari kesempatan mendekatinya. Ia diam sejenak memperhatikan Ian yang menunggu jawabannya. Pria ini tampan, senyumnya juga manis. Tapi Jongin sulit tertarik dengan pria ini. Alasannya?. Ia tak tahu. Yang penting sulit tertarik saja.

"Naik taksi seperti biasa"

"Mau ku antar?"

Ian mencoba membujuk. Pria ini nampak berharap, Jongin sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi rasa sungkan tiba-tiba muncul. Sudah terlalu sering ia menghindari Ian.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin merepotkan mu, tapi kalau…."

Dering handphonenya berbunyi dan Jongin ingin mengangkatnya, siapa tahu Chanyeol sudah pulang menjemput Jisung dan sampai di rumah.

"Aku angkat telpon dulu ya"

"Silahkan"

Jongin sedikit menjauh dari Ian dan mencari lorong sepi untuk menghindari suara bising musik disco dari DJ club ini.

"Halo, ini siapa?" ucap Jongin yang tak mengenali nomor si penelpon.

"Umma, ini Jisung. Bisakah kau menjemputku?. Appa dari tadi belum datang menjemput. Aku sudah berkali-kali menghubungi appa, tapi handphonenya mati"

Ia menyesal mengizinkan Chanyeol menjemput Jisung kalau tahu jadinya seperti ini.

"Jisung, tetaplah di sana. Umma segera menjemput mu"

"Baiklah"

Ia bergegas pergi dari club ini menggantungkan jawaban untuk Kim Ian. Sekarang ia tak ingin memikirkan bagaimana respon pria itu yang kecewa padanya. Pikirannya sekarang hanya penuh dengan makian tertahan untuk Park Chanyeol. Butuh waktu 10 menitan naik taksi dari tempatnya tadi menuju sekolah Jisung. Rasa cemas meliputi dirinya sepanjang perjalanan. Jisung pasti kelelahan setelah penerbangan dari Jeju dan ia harus kecewa appa yang di cintainya itu tak menepati janjinya. Apa yang di lakukan Park Chanyeol hingga lupa pada anaknya sendiri?.

"Terima kasih _ahjussi"_ ucap Jongin membayar taksi.

Ia turun dan memasuki komplek sekolah Jisung yang sudah sangat sepi. Kakinya melangkah ke halaman utama dimana terdapat bangku-bangku kecil biasa ia menjemput Jisung. Tapi anaknya tak ada disana. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah ruangan guru di ruas kanan. Tapi ruangan itu terkunci dari luar tanda tak ada manusia lagi disana. Ia meyakini kalau Jisung pasti sudah sampai dari tadi dan sudah lama menunggu jemputan. Tak juga melihat sosok anakanya, ia menelpon nomor handphone yang digunakan Jisung tadi. Panggilan telponnya juga tak di jawab.

"Jisung, Jisung….!"

Jongin berteriak keras ke arah lapangan.

"Jisung….kau dimana?!"

Rasa takut menyergap hatinya. Kemana Jisung?.

"Jisung….! Ini umma ! kau dimana sayang?!"

Jongin berjalan cepat dan berlari kesana kemari memanggil Jisung. Bagaimana kalau Jisung hilang?. Walau ia sudah cukup besar, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatan anak di bawah umur saat malam seperti ini.

"Jisung ! Jisung !"

Jongin berjalan mengetuki tiap pintu ruangan kelas di sekolah sepi itu. Ia juga mencari ke area kamar mandi tapi Jisung juga tak tampak disana. Tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Jisung, kau dimana?!"

"Jongin !"

Ia terkejut ada yang memanggilnya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan jaket hitam berlari mendekatinya. Ternyata Park Chanyeol, pria yang ingin sekali ia hajar sekarang.

"Dimana Jisung?. Aku mendengar mu memanggilnya dari gerbang sekolah"

"Kemana saja kau brengsek?. Jisung menunggu mu disekolah tapi kau tak menjemputnya. Sekarang aku tak tahu dia ada dimana."

Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang marah di depannya dengan keadaan cukup kacau. Wajahnya berkeringat dan matanya memerah. Apa Jongin baru menangis?

"Maafkan aku. Beberapa jam lalu aku ada keperluan dengan seorang teman di salon. Dan sekembalinya dari salon aku menuju kesini, tapi jalanan sedikit macet"

Jongin tertawa seperti orang gila mendengar alasan keterlambatan Chanyeol. Macet di jam 10 malam?. Dia pikir Kim Jongin setolol itu?. Tidak ada jalan macet di Seoul ini lewat pukul 10 malam kalau tak ada kecelakaan lalu lintas atau perbaikan jalan.

"Jika Jisung hilang, aku akan menyeret mu ke penjara!" teriak Jongin frustasi.

"Kau pikir aku sengaja membiarkannya menunggu ku?"

Jongin mengabaikan Chanyeol dan terus memanggil nama anaknya berulang kali.

"Jisung….! Jisung kau dimana?!"

Jongin berlari lagi ingin menuju jalan ke belakang bangunan sekolah.

"Umma, appa!"

Hatinya bagai disiram es saking terkejutnya. Jisung berlari ke arahnya dari arah gerbang sekolah.

"Jisung !"

Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil Jisung dengan sangat erat. Anaknya tak hilang. Ia senang sambil menangis. Rasa takut itu hilang mendengar degupan napas anaknya yang mungkin lelah berlari menyambut panggilannya.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jisung kecil mengangguk sambil mengunyah gigitan burger dalam mulutnya. Jongin memahami pasti anaknya ini kelaparan setelah perjalanan jauh. Tapi dengan brengseknya Chanyeol yang maha sibuk itu semena-mena melupakan janjinya untuk menjemput. Walau ia tahu Jisung berusaha menutupi kelelahannya, tapi tetap saja sedih membayangkan anak nya yang masih kecil itu harus menunggu berjam-jam di sekolah yang sepi seperti ini dengan keadaan lapar.

"Maafkan umma tak segera menjemput mu"

Jisung memegang pipi Jongin sambil menggeleng, sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah melihat Jisung benar-benar menyesali kesalahannya.

"Aku dan _ahjussi_ penjaga sekolah pergi ke café dekat kantor besar disana membeli burger" tunjuk Jisung ke luar sekolah.

Jongin melihat seorang pria agak tua mendekati mereka membawa koper dan tas ransel milik Jisung. Ia berdiri membungkuk melihat pria tua ini.

"Tuan, maafkan saya tidak mengangkat telpon tuan. Tadi kami sedang menyebrang jalan, dan aku memutuskan tidak mengangkat telpon dulu"

"Tidak apa-apa _ahjussi_. Terima kasih menjaga Jisung"

Jongin berkali-kali membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia juga mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya untuk pria ini.

"Aku tak bisa memberikan apapun, ambillah. Aku ingin membelikan mu kopi"

"Tidak usah tuan, sudah tanggung jawab ku menjaga anak-anak sekolah ini"

"Ambilah. Tidak apa-apa"

"Itu terlalu banyak tuan" ujar si pria tua dengan nada sungkan.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, hanya terima kasih ku kau sudah meminjamkan Jisung handphone dan menemaninya membeli makanan"

Si pria tua tersenyum hangat dan mengambil uang pemberian Jongin.

"Terima kasih"

Jongin membungkuk hormat saat pria itu pamit pergi.

"Jagoan, maafkan appa lama menjemput mu. Appa tadi ada urusan penting"

Chanyeol kembali mendapati tatapan murka Jongin padanya. Sedangkan Jisung tampak acuh melihatnya.

"Kau memang sulit diharapkan Park Chanyeol"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan ku bukan?. Dan Jisung juga tak hilang, kenapa kau masih marah-marah?"

Jongin tak percaya ia selalu dikecewakan pria ini dengan alasan yang sama. Jalanan macet, sibuk _meeting_ di kantor, perjalanan luar negeri, bangun kesiangan, atau ratusan alasan lain yang tak masuk akal. Kenapa sulit sekali berkata jujur dan mengakui kesalahan. Ia akan diam dan berusaha maklum kalau pria ini mengatakan ia lupa atau sedang sibuk mengurus kekasihnya. Kemarahan seperti ini tak akan ia ledakkan karena ia maklum, Jisung pasti bukan lagi bagian penting yang patut di nomor satukan. Tapi menganggap sepele eksistensi Jisung seperti ini namanya sudah keterlaluan.

Ia menggeret koper Jisung dan menyuruh Jisung berjalan keluar sekolah. Tak ada gunanya meladeni permintaan maaf Park Chanyeol yang selalu sama. Di pintu gerbang ia melihat mobil hitam _Bentley_ milik Chanyeol dengan Byun Baekhyun di kursi depan. Ia melihat pria itu tersenyum melihatnya. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa dilecehkan setiap melihat senyum pria ini. Dugaan nya tak salah pada Chanyeol. Pria itu selalu mengutamakan orang-orang itu daripada anaknya sendiri.

"Kau tak pernah belajar dari masa lalu Chanyeol. Berhenti menjajakan pesona mu pada orang-orang karena kau bukan pria mempesona yang bertanggung jawab. Dan satu lagi, berhenti bersikap mampu mengurus Jisung kalau pada akhirnya mantan kekasih mu, selingkuhan mu atau pacar-pacar mu di luaran sana lebih penting. Aku sungguh bosan dengan semua ini. Selama ini aku diam, tapi mulai detik ini aku tak akan mentolerir mu"

"Apa kau bilang?. Sepertinya barusan aku mendengar seseorang mengatur-atur hidup ku padahal dia hanyalah masa lalu ku. Kau menudingku tak bertanggung jawab?. Aku hanya kebetulan beberapa kali tak bisa menepati janji, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menilai ku pria tak bertanggung jawab di depan Jisung!"

Jisung membuang potongan burger di tangannya. Suara keras appanya membuatnya tak lagi berselera mengisi perutnya. Ia kini melihat wajah ummanya yang keras menatap appanya.

"Biar ku beri tahu hal kecil pada mu bagaimana contoh seorang pria yang tahu bertanggung jawab"

Jongin mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Kemudian ia memasukkan handphone itu ke saku celananya kembali.

"Lima menit lagi kau akan tahu apa yang ku maksud"

Jongin menarik Jisung ke arahnya dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sepertinya bingung dengan maksud Jongin.

Mereka diam. Tak ada suara apapun di antara 2 orang dewasa dan satu anak-anak di depan pintu gerbang itu. Byun Baekhyun yang dari tadi melihat Chanyeol dari kaca mobilnya sedikit heran. Kenapa Chanyeol tak kembali juga?. Apa ia menemani Jongin dan anaknya menunggu taksi?. Ia memutuskan keluar mobil dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kita tidak pulang?"

"Masuklah Baekhyun, aku sedang ada urusan disini!"

Jongin diam saja enggan melirik ataupun menatap Byun Baekhyun yang baru keluar mobil dan harus masuk mobil lagi setelah Chanyeol membentaknya. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Park Chanyeol sulit menerima dirinya di pojokkan. Lihatlah betapa berkuasanya ia terhadap orang-orang yang di permainkannya. Ia bebas berkata apapun yang ia inginkan. Orang-orang itu menuruti apa mau dan keinginan Chanyeol dan ia tidak. Ia selalu berani menyuarakan pendapatnya walau harus bersitegang adu argumen dengan pria ini. Itu lah akar permasalahan mereka.

"Apa maksud perkataan mu?" ucap Chanyeol yang tak mengerti kenapa Jongin diam saja dari tadi. Ia menuntut penjelasan.

Jongin melihat mobil putih yang di familiar di matanya mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Beberapa menit lalu aku berbohong pada seseorang kalau Jisung masih di sekolah dan aku tak bisa menjemput. Aku memintanya menjemput Jisung disini kalau ia berkenan. Kau bisa mencontohnya kalau kau tidak tahu arti bertanggung jawab itu seperti apa Tuan Park Chanyeol yang berkuasa"

Park Chanyeol melihat Oh Sehun keluar dari mobil di seberang jalan mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut juga. Ia mengikuti tiap langkah Sehun yang buru-buru mendekati mereka.

"Jongin, kau bilang kau tak bisa menjemput Jisung?"

Jongin hanya memberikan senyum tipis pada Sehun dan mengisyaratkan ia punya alasan untuk tindakannya. Ia kembali menatap serius Chanyeol yang sepertinya merasa marah melihat Sehun disini.

"Terserah kalau kau tak mengakui kesalahan mu. Yang jelas setelah ini jangan temui Jisung lagi karena ia sama denganku, masa lalu mu"

Jongin membalikkan badan dan menarik tangan Jisung untuk berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia sadar egois bersikap seperti ini. Memisahkan Jisung dan Chanyeol adalah tindakan paling egois yang ia tahu. Tapi apa pedulinya?. Ia yakin Chanyeol akan senang nanti kalau Jisung tak lagi jadi hal yang merepotkannya.

"Berhenti membuat ku tampak buruk di mata Jisung, Kim Jongin. Kau selalu berlaku seolah-olah aku dalang semua masalah kita"

Jongin berhenti berjalan, ia merasa geram. Rasanya ingin meledak saja. Tanpa sadar jari tangannya terkepal ikut meremas tangan Jisung.

"Umma, bisakah kita segera pulang saja?" ucap Jisung merasakan kemarahan Jongin.

"Kau benar masa lalu ku, tapi Jisung tetaplah anak ku. Hal itu tak akan berubah" ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan

Cicitan Jisung seolah-olah hanya angin lalu yang tak memiliki riak untuk mengganggu kemarahan Jongin. Dengan lantang pria itu membalikkan badan lagi dengan wajah sinisnya. Merasa di atas angin entah karena apa.

"Penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup ku bukan bercerai dari mu. Tapi pernah mengenal bahkan mencintai _playboy_ bajingan seperti mu. Mulailah memberikan kaca pada dirimu Park Chanyeol. Kau selalu menuntut hak, tapi kau meremehkan kewajibnmu"

"Dan aku juga lebih menyesal pernah mencintai orang egois seperti mu!" ujar Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Jongin tersenyum sinis melihat Chanyeol yang egois meneriakinya egois.

"Kalau seperti itu sekarang lebih mudah. Jangan lihat wajah ku lagi karena ku yakin kau juga menyesal jika lama-lama melihat ku saat menjemput Jisung"

Sehun terdiam di situasi mengerikan ini. Ia baru tersadar saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya untuk benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Chanyeol, kami duluan" ujarnya sangat canggung

Park Chanyeol menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Seperti inilah Kim Jongin, selalu menyiram bara kemarahannya dengan hal yang pas. Hal yang pas untuk segera meledakkan hatinya, menggunakan sahabatnya untuk membuatnya tampak buruk. Ia melihat Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jisung dan Jongin. Benar-benar contoh pria yang bisa diandalkan. Ia marah mendapati dirinya begitu buruk bila dibandingkan dengan Sehun. Anaknya itu juga terus melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu, sepertinya Jisung juga kecewa padanya.

_CHANKAI_

Enam botol soju, bir dan sekotak ayam goreng Jongin bawa dari arah dapurnya. Jisung sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan sesampainya di rumah. Ia langsung mengganti baju dan menggosok gigi tanpa Jongin perintah. Sekarang Jisung sudah tidur, jadi ia berani mengeluarkan botol-botol soju itu ke ruang tamu.

"Kau tahu, tadi Chanyeol sepertinya ingin menelanku. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga menjauhi ku"

Jongin tersenyum lucu mendengar cara Sehun mengeluh. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya. Tapi ia juga tahu kenapa Sehun begitu mengeluh. Jika Chanyeol menjauhinya, ia juga akan kehilangan salah satu pelanggan royal untuk café, restoran atau club malamnya yang sering digunakan Chanyeol dan teman-teman mereka menggelar _party._ Chanyeol memiliki relasi luas. Bisa saja jika Chanyeol sakit hati, ia melarang teman-temannya menyewa tempat Sehun.

"Jongin, jangan berpikir aku mengeluh karena bisnis. Tidak, aku bersumpah. Hanya enggan harus kehilangan teman karena masalah cinta"

Ia merasa canggung karena Sehun mampu membaca pikirannya.

"Apa maksud mu dengan masalah cinta?"

"Kau membuat Chanyeol cemburu pada ku Kim Jongin. Sepertinya ia tak suka melihat mantan istrinya di dekati temannya. Satu minggu lalu kami berkumpul di rumah Suho hyung dan ia tak sekalipun bicara dengan ku"

"Harusnya kalau ia kekanakan seperti itu, kau katakan saja padanya kau lebih _gentleman_ darinya pada saat ia merebut Krystal dari mu dulu"

"Itu berbeda Jongin. Aku tak pacaran dengan Krystal tapi aku sedikit bermain dengannya. Saat Chanyeol juga menjadikannya selingan, aku tak punya masalah. Kami biasa menjadikan banyak orang sebagai piala bergilir"

"Gadis itu selalu cemburu kalau aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol aku kencan dengan mu. Sepertinya ia sangat menyukai mu"

Jongin memberikan botol soju pada Sehun dan mengajaknya bersulang.

"Bukan salah ku ya jika banyak orang tergila-gila pada Oh Sehun" ucap Sehun dengan bangga.

Jongin mendengus, Oh Sehun sama saja dengan Chanyeol. Sama-sama _playboy_ bajingan.

"Lihat saja nanti, Krystal akan patah hati di campakkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih kejam dari ku dalam hal memecahkan hati orang lain"

"Mengejutkan"

"Apanya?"

"Pengakuan mu. Aku tak menduga kalian mempermainkan gadis itu"

"Krystal gadis yang bisa kau ajak bersenang-senang, tapi tidak untuk hidup selamanya yang terkadang harus bersusah payah. Ia senang diperlakukan seperti seorang puteri dan menjadi gadis Park Chanyeol mungkin membuatnya bangga. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol hanya serius dengan salah satu dari Nana atau Baekhyun" ucap Sehun mencoba menganalisa

Jongin tertarik pada opini ini. Ia selalu percaya dengan pendapat Sehun dalam banyak hal. Dan Sehun juga tak ketinggalan memperhatikan tiap detail gerak-gerik Jongin akan pendapatnya tentang Chanyeol. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Jongin.

"Kenapa Chanyeol sangat tertarik dengan mereka?"

"Mungkin karena mereka tidak seegois dan sekasar mu Jongin. Mereka pintar menjinakkan hati Chanyeol"

Sehun asyik mengunyah ayam goreng di tangannya sambil tertawa memperhatikan mimik Jongin yang berubah.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu Tuan Oh Sehun" balas Jongin jengkel

Jongin meminum sojunya lagi dan hatinya sedikit tersentil marah karena hal kecil seperti itu. Dua orang itu brengsek sekali di matanya. Tidak ada manusia baik yang menelpon suami orang hanya karena ia rindu Korea, mengundang Chanyeol ke hotelnya hanya karena ia rindu masa-masa SMA. Mengingat Byun Baekhyun ingin sekali ia mematahkan leher pria itu bagaimana ia merayu Chanyeol dengan tipu daya kelembutannya. Chanyeol si brengsek itu memang lemah terhadap sosok lembut yang merasa tersakiti. Belum lagi Nana si cantik yang selalu disayang Chanyeol. Gadis itu pasti telah membuat Jisung berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena sering tidur di apartemen Chanyeol saat akhir pekan. Mereka tidak egois?. Yang benar saja. Mereka lebih egois sebenarnya.

Dan tidak kasar?. Tentu saja mereka berdua sosok-sosok lembut yang akan mengerang kesakitan jika ada orang yang hanya melirik tajam ke arah mereka. Mereka seperti puteri malu yang saat kau sentuh sedikit, hampir mati. Sedangkan ia?. Kim Jongin ini memang pria kasar baik perilaku dan perkataannya bagi Chanyeol. Ia bukan sosok lembut penuh perhatian dengan kata-kata manja dan manis yang dengan mudah melelehkan hati Chanyeol. Dulu ia selalu marah jika Chanyeol melabelinya kasar, brutal dan tak memiliki perasaan tiap mereka bertengkar. Tentu saja ia tak merubah sikap minusnya itu sampai sekarang. Ia pria tulen yang masalahnya hanya memiliki orientasi seksual berbeda dari pria pada umumnya. Ia tetap tak merasakan kesakitan saat tangannya teriris pisau dapur saat memasak, tak merasa lelah memperbaiki genteng kamar Jisung yang bocor saat terkena hujan, dan ia tetap kuat walau sering sakit hati menghadapi ulah Chanyeol yang mungkin tak disadari pria itu.

Ia hanya sekali menangis karena Chanyeol, saat pria itu dulu melamarnya. Menangis terharu. Ia tak pernah menangis pilu bahkan saat perceraian mereka. Ia bukan sosok lemah yang dapat diremehkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Dan ia tetap mengatakan baik-baik saja untuk menunjukkan pada Jisung ia memiliki mental dan tenaga sekuat baja yang mampu memerankan sosok appa dan umma dengan sempurna walau ia punya kesakitan yang tak akan sembuh dengan mudah. Menangis?. Itu bukan caranya meluapkan kesedihan. Ia sosok yang gampang meledak marah, dan mungkin itu yang membuat Chanyeol dan orang sekitar tak menyukainya. Ya, walau ia tersinggung tapi Sehun benar. Ia bukan sosok lembut dan sabar yang dapat meluluhkan hati Chanyeol yang juga keras. Itu kelemahannya.

"Jangan berkecil hati kalau aku mengatakan demikian. Mungkin saja mereka tipe ideal bagi Chanyeol sebagai pasangan, tapi belum tentu Jisung menyukai mereka. Chanyeol tak akan menikahi seseorang yang tak di sukai Jisung"

Ucapan Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia kembali fokus akan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol" jawab Sehun.

Decakan Jongin hanya ia tanggapi dengan senyum kecil penuh teka-teki. Sepertinya Jongin merasa lelah hanya karena memikirkan Chanyeol dan pacar-pacarnya. Ia benci terjebak dalam situasi dua temannya yang idiot nan keras kepala. Chanyeol yang enggan mengalah dan Jongin yang enggan terbuka.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk kembali kepadanya?"

"Tidak, aku belum gila untuk itu"

"Kau pernah cemburu melihatnya dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong"

"Aku jujur. Jika aku cemburu, aku pasti menceritakannya pada mu"

"Kalau rindu padanya?"

Tatapan menggoda Sehun mengganggunya. Ia tahu Sehun mencoba mencari tahu isi hatinya. Dan sepertinya ia tak siap mendapatkan pertanyaan ini.

"Hei, pertanyaan apa itu?. Malas merindukan orang tak waras sepertinya"

"Kau terlalu buruk menilainya Jongin. Chanyeol terlalu memikat untuk kau sebut tak waras"

"Kau terus membelanya"

"Aku tak membelanya, hanya mencoba menganalisa penilaian mu. Ayolah, ceritakan pada ku tentang satu kelebihan Chanyeol di banding yang lain. Anggap saja ia pesaing ku dalam mencari mangsa. Jadi aku akan belajar melebihi kelebihannya itu"

Apa hebatnya gelar playboy dan penakluk hati?. Jongin tidak mengerti pikiran orang-orang yang merasa sok tampan ini.

"Kau lebih segala-galanya dari aspek penting seorang pria Oh Sehun"

"Kau harus adil menilai. Jika aku lebih darinya, tidak mungkin beberapa mangsa ku pergi ke pelukannya"

Jongin turut prihatin mengenai dunia petualangan Sehun. Tapi ia menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Mungkin dia lebih kaya dari mu, lebih humoris, lebih hebat merayu"

Jongin melirik Oh Sehun yang penuh keberminatan menanti ceritanya.

"Dia pencium yang hebat Sehun. Chanyeol tahu caranya menaklukan seseorang dengan baik" ujar Jongin menyudahi

Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu. Jongin asyik sendiri dengan bir nya, dan Sehun yang sibuk menambah botol sojunya. Suara pekikan pelan keluar dari mulut Jongin tanda ia sudah cukup banyak minum. Jongin tak mabuk, tapi wajah nya sudah mulai memerah.

"Jangan menahan perasaan mu Jongin. Mulai lah bersikap jujur, walau jujur pada hati mu sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan beban hatimu"

Jongin ingin tertawa melihat Sehun mengkhawatirkannya. Sehun tak tahu apa-apa. Ia sama saja seperti Park Chanyeol. Hanya bisa mempermainkan hati banyak orang, tapi tidak memahami apa yang di rasakan seseorang yang pernah patah hati.

"Kau amatiran Oh Sehun. Hahahahahaha"

Suara tawa Jongin membuatnya ikut tertawa juga. Entah apa yang Jongin tertawakan tapi ia suka bagaimana cara Jongin tertawa dari dulu. Walau ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Chanyeol melepas Jongin begitu mudah, tapi ia tahu Chanyeol telah kehilangan sosok yang sempurna.

_CHANKAI_

Sore itu ia pulang kerja lebih cepat dari biasanya karena sudah janji pada Jisung untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Walau ia sibuk bekerja di luar, tapi paling tidak ia berusaha menyempatkan waktu mengajak Jisung membeli mainan, ke taman hiburan dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan yang Jisung sukai sekali seminggu. Sesampainya di rumah, ia tak pernah menduga Park Chanyeol kembali datang menemui Jisung setelah ancaman seriusnya. Apa Chanyeol pikir ucapannya tempo hari hanya candaan?. Jongin tak melepaskan pandangan Chanyeol yang terlihat berbicara pada Jisung di ruang tengah.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Seorang pria dengan wajah mungil menyadari keberadaannya yang berdiri diam di ruang tamu. Ia juga familiar dengan pria ini, Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol selalu tahu caranya mengintimidasinya dengan cara membawa orang-orang yang tak ia suka menemuinya. Ia diam saja dan berjalan masuk ke rumah mendekati Jisung dan melakukan kebiasaannya tiap pulang kerumah, mencium Jisung.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya nya pada Jisung.

"Sudah" jawab Jisung tak kalah pelan.

Suasana terasa begitu dingin karena Jongin seperti tak menganggap keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Umma, appa mengajak ku pergi. Appa bilang aku bisa bersamanya 4 hari ke depan"

Jongin menatap anaknya yang bicara padanya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Park Chanyeol yang telah membawa perlengkapan sekolah Jisung dan juga tas pakaian yang biasa Jisung bawa menginap di apartemennya. Pria ini pintar sekali membuat Jisung harus memilih. Chanyeol jarang memiliki waktu lama untuk Jisung, tentu saja Jisung akan senang jika appanya puny 4 hari kosong untuknya. Ia pengecut yang selalu berlindung pada kepolosan Jisung untuk membuat segalanya lebih mudah.

"Ya sudah, pergi lah" ucapnya dengan senyum mencoba menutupi rasa kecewanya.

Jisung memeluknya seperti biasa saat berpamitan. Park Chanyeol berjalan keluar membawa perlengkapan Jisung dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Jisung juga berjalan menyusulnya sambil berlari kecil menyamakan langkah dengan appanya. Ia melihat kebelakang sebentar ke arah ummanya yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Ummanya masih tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Chanyeol ah, rumah ini bagus sekali. Nuansanya klasik"

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka"

"Kita bisa tinggal disini kalau kita menikah"

"Benarkah?!" pekik Baekhyun dengan antusias

"Tentu saja, rumah ini masih atas nama ku"

Jongin mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Park Chanyeol. Ia terpukul untuk itu. Tapi memang tak bisa di pungkiri, rumah ini milik Chanyeol. Ia hanya menumpang karena Jisung bersamanya dan Chanyeol belum menikah lagi. Jika suatu saat Chanyeol menikah dan Jisung ikut bersama Chanyeol, ia mutlak harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Rumah yang memiliki jutaan kenangan dirinya dengan Chanyeol dan juga Jisung.

"Kalau begitu cepat nikahi aku"

Suara tawa dari dua orang itu membuatnya merasa muak. Hatinya panas, ia merasa marah dan diejek Chanyeol. Pintu rumahnya ia tutup rapat dan ia bersender di pintu dengan lemas.

"Haruskah aku pergi dari sini juga?" ucapnya lirih.

_CHANKAI_

Kala ia kesepian, hanya teman yang dapat ia jadikan pelarian membagi beban. Ia selalu merasa seperti remaja lagi saat menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka-mereka yang masih setia melajang. Ia sesekali berkencan tapi tidak untuk bahan seriusan atau permainan seperti Chanyeol. Hanya kencan biasa, mengobrol, jalan-jalan dan paling parah berujung ke tempat tidur. Tapi ia cukup selektif memilih teman kencan, ia tak ingin seseorang yang memiliki banyak tuntutan. Temannya bilang ia terlalu memiliki banyak beban, terlihat begitu jelas dari wajahnya. Dan ia sempat marah tadi malam karena wajahnya menjadi bahan olokan karena dianggap nampak tua untuk ukuran pria 27 tahun.

"Kau perlu sedikit rileks Jongin. Cari lah pasangan untuk bersenang-senang malam ini"

Sepenggal ucapan temannya cukup ampuh untuk memberinya semangat mencari seseorang yang dapat membawanya melupakan rasa kesepian walau sejenak. Prosesnya seperti biasa, singkat. Karena pada saat ia membuka mata, ia sadar hari sudah pagi. Jongin menemukan dirinya berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang yang tak ia kenali. Bukan tak ia kenali, tapi tadi malam ia tak pilih-pilih. Ia hanya ingat mereka berkenalan dan mengobrol secara random.

"Aku harus pergi" ucapnya pelan.

Ia tak tertarik melihat wajah pria yang tidur memeluknya ini. Semua yang tadi malam terjadi murni tentang alkohol dan non kontrol. Kini ia sudah cukup sadar diri walau tak tahu dimana ia berada. Dengan sedikit langkah pelan dan tertatih, ia turun dari ranjang besar milik pria itu dan mencari pakaiannya. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum pria itu terbangun dan menghindari suasana canggung. Semuanya cukup seperti ini, ia tak mengharap lebih.

Kim Jongin bersorak gembira dalam hati karena pintu apartemen pria ini tak di kunci. Ia menutup pintu kembali dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kim Jongin?"

Harusnya ia tak perlu terkejut sampai lemas seperti ini saat seseorang tiba-tiba menyapanya. Namun lain halnya jika itu Park Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius dan angkuhnya. Seperti mendapat kesialan berlipat ganda saja melihat manusia ini di pagi hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini di apartemen Kim Won Sik?"

Kim Won Sik?. Sepertinya tadi malam ia tak berkenalan dengan pria yang bernama demikian. Ia mencoba mengingat di pikirannya siapa pria tadi malam. Ingatannya sedang payah, ia lupa.

"Orang-orang memanggil Wonsik dengan nama Ravi" ujar Chanyeol menambahkan.

Ah ya, Jongin berkenalan dengan pria tinggi bernama Ravi. Tapi ia tak ingin mengingat pria yang tadi malam tidur dengannya lagi. Sekarang ia perlu meladeni pria arogan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Chanyeol menuntut.

Park Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol intonasi suaranya saat ia melihat sekilas leher Jongin.

"Harusnya orang seperti mu tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan. Permisi"

Jongin berjalan tegas melewati hadangan Chanyeol dengan percaya diri.

"Brengsek"

Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan suara tertahan. Ia melihat Jongin berjalan lurus di lorong apartemennya menuju pintu lift. Ia melihat pintu apartemen tetangga satu lantai apartemennya lagi dengan sinis.

"Kim Won Sik…."

Chanyeol mengingat nama itu di _list_ orang-orang yang dibencinya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya kembali dengan masih menenteng dua buah _paper bag_ berisi sarapan. Tapi ia membanting begitu saja benda-benda itu di meja makan setelah ia sampai ke apartemen. Pikirannya kacau hanya karena tahu Jongin bersama orang lain. Ia pikir selama ini Jongin sendiri. Rasa kesal dan menyesal menyeruak menguasai dirinya.

"Hei, kau sudah membeli _bagel_ kesukaan ku?. Aku lapar sekali"

Byun Baekhyun datang memberinya pelukan dari belakang. Pria mungil itu nyaman bersender di punggungnya dan makin mengencangkan pelukannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, pergi lah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Chanyeol berkata pelan, namun tangan pria itu melepas tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?. Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan raut tak biasa. Wajah Chanyeol seperti marah.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Aku tak mau melihat mu lagi"

Tegas, serius dan penuh perintah. Park Chanyeol terlihat di selimuti aura kemarahan yang besar.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?. Kau bilang kau membutuhkan ku dan ingin menikah dengan ku, lalu sekarang kau ingin aku pergi?. Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Aku serius dan tak bercanda. Pergi dari hadapan ku sekarang juga karena aku muak melihat mu!" ucapnya menumpahkan kemarahan pada Baekhyun.

Suara teriakan Park Chanyeol sangat keras hingga membangunkan Jisung yang masih terlelap. Bocah putih imut itu turun dari tempat tidur karena merasa ada suara kegaduhan di luar kamar. Ia membuka pintu dan mengintip melihat apa yang terjadi pada appa kesayangannya.

"Kau memanfaatkan ku Park Chanyeol, aku akan membalas mu!"

"Lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan jalang dan cepat pergi dari apartemen mu dengan semua barang-barang mu"

Jisung kembali melihat appa nya marah, tapi sekarang begitu marah. Dua orang dewasa itu tak berhenti saling mengumpat. Pria putih mungil teman appanya itu juga berteriak seperti orang gila dan masuk kamar. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa beberapa barang bawaannya dengan ekspresi yang masih marah. Pria itu menapar pipi appanya dengan keras. Jisung menutup mulut karena hampir berteriak karena appanya juga balas menampar pipi pria itu. Ia tak mengira akan melihat pertengkaran pagi ini. Saat pria mungil itu keluar, Jisung terkejut karena appanya melihat ke arahnya. Ia segera berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar karena takut terkena amukan juga.

"Umma…." Cicit Jisung meringkuk di dalam selimut

Ia gemetaran saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Derap langkah kaki appanya menuju ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada suara. Ia tahu appanya sekarang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Chanyeol terdiam karena tahu anaknya ketakutan. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mengenyahkan amarahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?. Ayo sarapan"

Suara appanya terdengar lembut dan bersahabat seperti biasanya. Ia merasa heran.

"Aku tidak lapar" ucapnya cepat.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas perlahan mencoba mengatur lagi emosinya. Jisung harusnya tak melihat pertengkarannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?. Anaknya ketakutan dan ia tak ingin Jisung membencinya.

"Maafkan appa membuat mu terbangun. Maafkan appa yang selalu bertingkah buruk di depan mu"

Chanyeol mengelus-elus rambut anaknya dari belakang. Ia senang saat Jisung membuka selimut dan berbalik menatapnya. Ia membantu Jisung menyeka air matanya.

"Kenapa appa memukulnya?. Umma bilang memukul orang yang tak bersalah itu tak baik"

"Dia pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu"

Park Chanyeol merasa kemarahannya benar-benar hilang saat melihat wajah lugu yang penuh tanya. Ia tahu, anaknya ini sumber kebahagiaannya. Ia langsung mencium kepala anaknya dan memeluknya erat. Kecupan-kecupan sayang ia berikan di kepala Jisung.

"Jangan pikirkan dan ingat soal tadi Jisung. Itu cara pria kadang menyelesaikan masalah. Jika kau besar nanti, kau akan memahaminya. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menggosok gigi dan sarapan bersama appa di restoran yang biasa kita kunjungi. Kau mau kan jagoan?"

Jisung merasa tak puas dengan jawaban appanya.

"Maafkan appa. Appa memang keterlaluan tapi appa tak akan pernah membentak dan memukulmu seperti yang appa lakukan pada orang tadi"

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang anaknya. Tapi tangan kanannya di tarik Jisung. Sepertinya Jisung ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia merasa ragu.

"Ada apa, heum?"

"Apakah appa juga pernah memukul umma?"

Chanyeol kembali duduk dan memeluk tubuh mungil Jisung karena pertanyaan ingin tahu itu. Ia jadi ingat Jongin lagi yang menjadi faktor kemarahannya pagi ini. Tapi ia sadar, Jongin juga bukan miliknya lagi. Hanya Jisung, cinta Jongin yang tersisa digenggamannya.

"Tidak. Tak pernah dan tak akan" ucapnya tegas menjawab pertanyaan Jisung.

_CHANKAI_

Park Chanyeol masih menikmati roti _cream_ susunya dengan tenang sambil mengamati cara Jisung makan di depannya. Namun ia heran melihat Jisung terus-terusan melihat ke arah samping menuju seberang jalanan. Ia mengikuti arah dimana mata Jisung terus terfokus. Oh Sehun lah fokus yang menarik itu. Temannya itu sepertinya juga sedang sarapan di cafe luar di seberang café tempat mereka berada.

"Kenapa kau melihat Oh Sehun seperti itu Jisung?"

Jisung melihat appanya, tersenyum malu karena tertangkap sedang mengamati Sehun dengan serius.

"Appa, boleh tidak aku menemui Sehun _ahjussi_ sebentar?"

"Tidak"

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin menyapanya"

"Appa bilang tidak, ya berarti tidak. Untuk apa kau menemuinya?. Dia juga tak akan senang acaranya di ganggu anak kecil saat ia sedang bersama teman-temannya"

Ia melihat lagi ke arah Oh Sehun. Sehun memang sedang sarapan bersama teman-temannya. Ia juga melihat Donghae yang juga temannya ada di sana. Perasaan tak senang menyelimuti hatinya. Ia benci baik Jongin atau Jisung menilai Oh Sehun dengan lebih.

"Sehun ahjussi tak akan marah pada ku kalau aku menemuinya. Dia bilang, aku bisa menemuinya kapan pun aku mau. Dia seseorang yang baik, tidak seperti teman-teman appa yang pura-pura baik pada ku"

Chanyeol menatap kebeningan mata anaknya. Jisung balik menatapnya serius. Tidak ingin berlebihan, namun ia merasa ini bukan tatapan antara appa dan anak, tapi tatapan ketegasan antara pria dengan pria. Ia cukup paham bahwa barusan Jisung membela Oh Sehun. Ia tersinggung karena seolah-olah anaknya ini menyindir kekasih-kekasihnya yang tak benar-benar tulus menyayangi Jisung.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja pada umma mu untuk menikah dengannya Jisung"

Jisung kembali menyuapkan _pie_ ke mulutnya dengan tenang, bertingkah seolah-olah tak terpengaruhi emosi appanya.

"Ya, aku akan mengatakannya setelah pulang dari apartemen appa"

"Sepertinya kau senang jika dia menjadi appa baru mu?"

Chanyeol entah mengapa menjadi sangat sensitif sekarang. Ia tak menyukai fakta bahwa anaknya menyukai pria lain selain dirinya. Apalagi ia masih penasaran tentang hubungan Jongin-Sehun yang semakin dekat. Akal sehatnya mengakui kalau ia cemburu.

"Aku hanya ingin umma tidak menanggung semuanya sendiri"

"Appa selalu memberi umma mu uang untuk biaya hidup mu. Jadi jangan beropini bahwa appa tak menjalankan tugas appa dengan baik"

"Aku tidak bicara tentang uang. Hidup kami bukan dinilai dengan uang"

Chanyeol tak percaya puteranya yang tak terlalu banyak bicara ini dapat mengatakan hal demikian. Sebuah penegasan yang tak dapat ia bantah dengan sanggahan. Ia menggeleng heran melihat kenyataan bahwa puteranya sudah cukup besar sekarang.

"Kau makin mirip seperti umma mu saja"

Jisung tau itu bukan pujian, tapi sebuah emosi tertahan.

"Aku senang, umma seseorang yang baik dan tulus bagi ku di dunia ini. Jika aku tumbuh mirip sepertinya, itu karena aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan bukan bersama appa"

Apa Jisung barusan menyindirnya juga tentang waktu dan perhatiannya yang kurang sebagai appa?. Park Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya dan merenungi kata-kata Jisung yang mengganggunya.

_CHANKAI_

Sudah hampir pukul 11 malam, Jongin masih betah menonton siaran TV yang menyajikan acara kontes menyanyi. Ia kembali melihat jam dan ia gelisah. Park Chanyeol belum mengantarkan Jisung kembali ke rumah sejak empat hari yang lalu. Biasanya paling lama pukul 9 malam Chanyeol sudah mengantar Jisung sekembalinya mereka berakhir pekan karena senin pagi Jisung harus sekolah.

"Apa aku harus menelpon Park Chanyeol?"

Ia tak benar-benar ingin menghubungi pria itu kalau keadaan tak mendesak. Tapi rasa cemas menyelimutinya, takut sesuatu terjadi pada Jisung. Jongin mengesampingkan egonya dan menelpon Chanyeol juga. Ia menunggu sambungan telponnya terangkat.

"Ada apa?"

Suara dingin Chanyeol menyambutnya. Kenapa ia merasa yang jadi terganggu?. Harusnya Park Chanyeol tahu kenapa ia menelpon.

"Kenapa Jisung belum kau antar?"

Jongin tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat. Apa kata-katanya kurang jelas?

"Kenapa Jisung belum sampai?. Kemana dia?"

"Aku membawanya berlibur untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Jangan ganggu kami untuk beberapa hari"

Sambungan telpon mati. Jongin mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol lagi, tapi tak aktif.

"Apalagi yang ia perbuat?"

Jongin mengusap-usap wajahnya. Kesal dan rasa marahnya menumpuk jadi satu. Lagipula ia merasa lelah dengan ini semua. Sampai kapan ia harus terus melakukan perang dingin dengan Chanyeol seperti ini?. Apa susahnya meminta izin dulu padanya untuk membawa Jisung liburan?. Secara hukum, Park Chanyeol memang berstatus orang tua Jisung. Tapi ia tak pernah suka dengan cara Chanyeol yang kelewat semaunya.

"Tunggulah Park Chanyeol, keberadaan mu pasti ku temukan" janjinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa ia terlalu menyepelekan Chanyeol. Hingga 3 hari setelah panggilan telpon malam itu, ia tak tahu keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia mencari Chanyeol di apartemennya, kantornya serta tempat yang sering pria itu kunjungi atas info dari Sehun. Tapi nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun. Park Chanyeol menghilang tanpa jejak.

Hanya saja ia sedikit beruntung saat bertemu Yesung tadi malam. Pria itu memberikannya info secara cuma-cuma saat ia belanja pakaian di salah satu butiknya. Info yang membawanya harus menempuh perjalanan ke luar Seoul menuju Jeolla.Sebuah daerah yang menjadi kampung halaman Park Chanyeol sekaligus tempat pertama kali mereka dulu bertemu. Walau Yesung tak memberinya info detail dimana Chanyeol berada, tapi ia tahu mereka ada dimana.

Kibasan angin yang sejuk menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu taksi yang mengantarkannya dari Seoul ke sini. Hamparan indah taman bunga sebuah resort menjadi penyejuk mata. Ia bertaruh 100 % di hatinya bahwa Chanyeol membawa Jisung ke sini. Resort ini milik istri sepupu Park Chanyeol yang bernama Lee Dong Wook. Jangan panggil ia Kim Jongin kalau tak bisa menyeret keluar pria Park itu dari tempat persembunyian nyamannya ini. Bila perlu, ia tak segan baku hantam dengan Park Chanyeol jika pria itu tak memberikan Jisung padanya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kantor pusat resort ini untuk menemui Lee Dong Wook. Gemuruh kemarahannya sulit ia tahan. Ingin segera ia ledakkan jika bertemu Chanyeol.

"Dimana Tuan Lee Dong Wook berada?"

"Maaf, anda siapa?. Jika ingin bertemu dengan General Manager, anda harus membuat jadwal janji terlebih dulu"

Sekarang ini ia dilanda emosi, jangan lagi dihadapkan dengan administrasi dan segala birokrasi yang membuatnya ingin memaki siapa saja.

"Katakan saja dimana dia"

"Dia sedang ada di kantornya. Tapi seperti yang saya katakan, anda harus membuat jadwal lebih dulu agar kami bisa mengatur waktu pertemuan"

Jongin meninggalkan resepsionis wanita itu dengan jengkel. Anaknya harus segera ia temukan, rasanya sia-sia jika ia harus sopan menunggu dan menanti sepupu Chanyeol itu meluangkan waktunya.

"Tuan, tuan! anda di larang menerobos ke dalam!"

Ia mendengar resepsionis itu memanggilnya dan memamanggil dua pekerja laki-laki untuk mengejarnya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan tak peduli menjadi perhatian karyawan disini. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya membuka pintu kantor berwarna gading di depan sana.

"Tuan, anda di larang berada di area ini jika bukan tamu resort ini"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu satu menit untuk bertanya pada _General manager_ disini. Kalian harus tahu, aku tidak punya waktu 1 jam atau 1 hari untuk membuat jadwal dan menunggu dia menyelesaikan agendanya"

Jongin menggedor pintu gading itu dengan keras. Disisi lain, dua pengawal laki-laki bersiap menyeret Jongin dari sana.

"Hey, lepaskan aku. Aku harus segera bertemu Lee Dong Wook"

Jongin melawan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa, tapi ia kalah cepat dalam menghindar. Kedua tangannya sudah di bekuk pekerja laki-laki yang ukuran tubuhnya sama sepertinya. Ia memberontak sambil berteriak marah memanggil Lee Dong Wook, namun percuma. Dengan cepat, kedua pria tadi berhasil mengeluarkannya dari kantor administrasi resort tersebut.

"Akkhhgggg!"

Jongin menendang pot bunga yang berada di tepian jalan taman resort tadi persis seperti orang gila yang mengamuk. Ia tak berhenti mengumpat karena gagal menemukan Lee Dong Wook.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Ia memutar otak untuk mencari akal menemukan Jisung dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Tidak mungkin mendatangi seluruh penjuru tempat ini dan menanyakan pada resepsionis dimana Chanyeol menginap. Ia yakin, tak akan menemukan jawaban. Park Chanyeol pasti sudah memperhitungkan setiap langkah liburannya dan menutupi akses seseorang mencarinya. Jongin sudah membuktikan sendiri di Seoul, tak mudah mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus menyusup ke dalam resort dan menggeledah semua penghuni kamar?.

Itu ide gila dan cari mati. Ia bisa mendekam di penjara jika ketahuan. Tapi bagaimana sekarang?. Jongin kehabisan ide dan merasa putus asa. Terik matahari cukup mengganggunya, ia sedikit menepi dari jalan dan memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku taman resort yang indah ini. Jam tangannya menunjukkan hampir pukul 1 siang. Ia lelah dan rasa lapar begitu terasa. Sejak tadi pagi ia lupa untuk makan karena mencemaskan Jisung.

Kakinya beranjak dari sana dan memutuskan mengunjungi restoran di resort. Ia mengabaikan kilasan ingatan tentang tempat yang beberapa kali di kunjunginya bersama Chanyeol dulu. Memori itu kini tak terasa manis, namun menyesakkan. Ia menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa panik dan kecewa yang dirasakannya. Lorong yang anggun dan klasik membantunya merilekskan diri. Seorang pelayan pria menunduk hormat padanya dan membukakan pintu menyambutnya. Ia bersyukur tempat ini tak begitu ramai.

Segelas air putih ia teguk untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Mungkin efek emosi dan kelelahannya menyikapi situasi ini. Harusnya ia tak panik dan membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Harusnya juga ia berlaku seperti biasa, menunggu apa yang Chanyeol perbuat hingga selesai. Memaklumi tingkah polah Chanyeol yang memuakkan dengan sabar. Chanyeol tak akan membawa Jisung jika ia tak duluan yang mengancam Chanyeol. Pikirannya makin kacau dengan penyesalan dan asumsi – asumsi penyebab semuanya menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Tuan Jongin, anda ingin pesan apa?"

Ia mengusap wajahnya lagi dan menyebutkan kopi pada pelayan pria yang barusan datang. Namun ia terkejut mendapati wajah dingin di hadapannya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata saat pria yang di carinya menarik kursi tepat di hadapannya. Ia pikir tadi itu pelayan pria sungguhan, ternyata Lee Dong Wook menegurnya dengan basa-basi.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini ?. Park Chanyeol tak membutuhkan pengasuh Jisung di hari liburnya"

Jongin menatap tepat ke arah bola mata pria yang tadi ia cari. Lee Dong Wook masih sama seperti dulu, masih tetap membencinya.

"Aku juga tak tertarik menjadi pengasuh bayaran Park Chanyeol karena kedatangan ku kesini hanya ingin menjemput anak ku yang dibawa olehnya. Harusnya kau mengatakan kalimat itu pada seseorang yang dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk menemaninya disini"

Penyesalannya teredam seketika mendengar ucapan hinaan yang di tujukan pria ini padanya. Mulai sekarang ia harus memperingati dirinya sendiri agar mengharamkan sikap lunak pada segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol datang pada ku dan memperkenalkan seseorang yang sangat special bernama Nana. Ia bilang Jisung menyukai wanita itu dan Chanyeol sangat tertarik untuk menikahinya. Mereka terlihat sempurna sebagai keluarga. Jangan ganggu liburan mereka yang menyenangkan disini dengan kemarahan mu. Mungkin kau menganggap dirimu sudah cukup untuk Jisung, tapi kau keliru. Jisung membutuhkan lebih dari yang dapat kau berikan"

Harusnya ia tak perlu merasa amat tersinggung melihat siapa yang bicara padanya. Namun semakin pria ini bicara, harga dirinya makin terluka.

"Aku tahu aku tak akan pernah menjadi sempurna bagi Jisung. Namun aku selalu berusaha keras menjadi sempurna untuknya. Aku gagal, tapi aku bangkit. Chanyeol menginjak-injak harga diri ku, tapi aku bersabar. Aku tidak kuat, tapi berusaha tidak lemah. Aku tak sehebat Chanyeol, tapi aku berpura-pura sehebat Chanyeol. Aku tahu tak akan mampu membesarkan Jisung dengan baik sebaik jika Jisung di asuh Chanyeol dengan pasangannya. Tapi aku akan tetap mengambil Jisung dari Chanyeol dengan segala cara karena aku adalah manusia egois"

Jongin yakin pria ini tahu kalau ia sedang dalam emosi yang memuncak. Jadi ia sudah tak mempedulikan lagi sopan santun yang harusnya ia tujukan pada pria yang lebih tua ini.

"Bukankah hal itu yang selalu diceritakan Park Chanyeol pada mu bahwa Kim Jongin manusia egois?. Ya, aku memang manusia egois"

Lee Dong Wook tersenyum samar saat melihat Jongin beranjak ingin pergi dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya pria itu benar-benar marah dengan ucapannya.

"Kau bisa menemukan apa yang kau cari di tempat ini besok" ucapnya dengan tegas.

Jongin mendengarnya, namun ia hanya diam enggan merespon walau hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih untuk informasi berharga itu.

_CHANKAI_

Semalaman ia memikirkan ucapan Lee Dong Wook tentang keberadaan Jisung di restoran resort hari ini. Namun ia tak tahu kapan tepatnya Chanyeol membawa Jisung ke sana. Ia mengintip suasana depan resort pagi ini yang tenang dari jendela kamarnya yang ia buka. Semalam ia memutuskan menginap di resort ini karena tak berhasil menemui Jisung. Jadi keberadaannya disini tergantung dengan ucapan Lee Dong Wook semalam. Kalau hari ini Jisung tak ia temukan, ia harus segera pulang ke Seoul.

Ia keluar dari kamar inapnya sekitar pukul 11 siang. Jongin bertekad duduk diam di salah satu meja restoran sepanjang hari untuk menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Ia melewati lorong klasik yang anggun itu lagi yang menjadi bagian favoritnya di tempat ini. Sama seperti semalam, seorang pelayan pria menyambutnya dan membukakan pintu restoran untuknya. Ia masuk dan langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan di seluruh penjuru restoran.

Restoran itu begitu ramai dengan anak kecil dan orang dewasa dengan pakaian khas pesta. Ia melangkah pelan mencari keberadaan orang yang di carinya di bagian orang-orang yang berdiri berkerumun di hampir tiap sudut. Ia melihat Lee Dong Wook beserta istri dan kedua anaknya di bagian paling depan dekat podium. Matanya langsung terfokus pada sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan jas hitamnya di samping saudara sepupunya itu. Dan disampingnya Jisung terlihat tersenyum lebar seakan takjub akan kue _tart_ putih yang sangat tinggi di depannya.

"Ya, hari ini ulang tahun Jisung" ucapnya pelan

Terdengar suara lucu seorang badut memakai pakaian beruang besar mengambil seluruh komando acara. Sepertinya acara akan segera di mulai. Jongin masih berdiri memperhatikan Jisung terus menerus. Anaknya lucu dan menggemaskan menggunakan pakaian ala bajak laut. Ia tak mendengar apa yang orang-orang di sampingnya bicarakan, telinganya hanya terisi suara-suara keras anak-anak kecil di sekelilingnya yang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

Chanyeol membuatnya menerima kenyataan kalau ia begitu kecil untuk Jisung. Ia belum pernah merayakan ulang tahun Jisung semewah ini. Ia tahu uang kelebihan Chanyeol yang tak bisa ia miliki. Semua rasa cemasnya saat di Seoul menghilang. Jisung baik-baik saja. Chanyeol dapat mengurusnya. Bahkan pikiran negatifnya kalau Chanyeol akan merebut Jisung darinya itu bukan lagi masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu Jongin melihatnya, melihat semuanya. Saat acara seremony anaknya sudah selesai, ia yang merasa dari tadi diperhatikan segera menatap Jongin yang berdiri di sudut kerumunan para tamu di bagian timur restoran. Ia sudah tahu kalau Jongin datang dari hyungnya. Jadi saat mata mereka bertemu, ia tahu Jongin ingin bicara dengannya. Ia keluar restoran dan Jongin mengikutinya.

"Dong Wook hyung bilang kau ingin menemui ku semalam, ada apa?" ujarnya sedikit acuh.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu kalau kau hanya diam. Aku pergi saja kalau kau tak tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku masih punya tamu penting di dalam"

Ia berjalan dua langkah namun Jongin melarang ia pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada mu. Kau membuat Jisung terlihat amat bahagia tadi. Aku tahu kau sering membuatnya senang. Namun hari ini kau menyadarkan ku Park Chanyeol. Kau memang appa terbaik yang di milikinya"

Chanyeol merasa menang, Jongin tak pernah setelak ini mengakui kekalahannya.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa memberikan apa yang Jisung butuhkan yang tak di dapatnya dari mu. Dia baik-baik saja bersama ku. Harusnya kau tak perlu menyusulnya kemari. Jisung mengatakan aku kurang memberinya perhatian dibanding denganmu. Oleh karena itu aku akan membayarnya mulai sekarang dengan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu ku dengannya. Kau harus siap menerima kenyataan kalau nanti ia beranggapan aku tak seburuk tudingan mu selama ini"

Jongin tahu perkataannya bukan hanya tentang pembuktian diri tapi juga terselip ajang balas dendam padanya. Ia cemas dengan tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Aku menginap di kamar 61, ku harap kau membawa nya ketempat ku nanti malam. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada nya"

"Aku tak yakin. Aku akan membawa Jisung makan malam bersama keluarga Dong Wook hyung"

"Kau bisa mengantarnya saat kau selesai dengan acara mu"

"Mungkin Jisung sudah tertidur saat itu. Jangan berharap"

Chanyeol benar-benar berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Saat jarak pria itu sudah agak menjauh, Jongin memberanikan diri berteriak.

"Chanyeol, kau tak bisa seperti ini. Aku akan tetap menunggu!"

"Terserah"

_CHANKAI_

"Kau sudah menemui Jongin?"

Chanyeol menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat. Lee Dong Wook yang tak senang dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol satu ini segera merebut rokok itu dan membuangnya.

"Sudah"

"Kau dipukul?"

Lee Dong Wook melihat cengiran mengejek Chanyeol padanya.

"Dia malah sangat berterima kasih pada ku karena membuat pesta yang meriah untuk Jisung. Ia bahkan memohon-mohon pada ku agar dapat menemui Jisung malam ini. Kau harus tahu hyung, wajahnya sangat memelas meminta kemurahan hati ku"

Wajah Chanyeol penuh tawa saat membayangkan bagaimana Jongin tak bisa menyalahkannya lagi. Ide dari Nana nya untuk membawa Jisung liburan memang luar biasa. Ia membungkam keegoisan Jongin padanya.

"Selamat kalau begitu" ucap Lee Dong Wook

Chanyeol menatap hyungnya itu dengan senyum kebanggaan.

"Selamat telah berhasil menghancurkan hatinya berkali-kali. Kau pria hebat Chanyeol. Berhasil menyakiti pria sekuat Jongin itu terasa sangat hebat"

Ia tidak tahu jika pujian hyungnya jadi semacam olokkan untuknya. Apa maksudnya?.

"Aku bicara dengan Jongin semalam. Yang selalu kau katakan tentangnya semuanya benar. Ia temperamen, keras kepala, egois dan kasar. Tapi saat barusan kau mengatakan ia berterima kasih pada mu karena telah membuat Jisung bahagia, aku jadi memiliki kesimpulan lain tentangnya. Ia seseorang yang cukup tulus"

"Ia memang tulus menyayangi Jisung, aku tak ragu tentang itu"

"Jadi yang kau ragukan hanya lah ketulusannya terhadap mu?"

Chanyeol terperanjat dengan dugaan hyung nya. Hyungnya ini mungkin tahu kalau ia sulit bangkit dari masa lalu.

"Hyung, lihat lah wanita cantik disana"

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Nana yang sedang mengobrol dengan istri hyungnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ia sempurna. Ia mencintai ku sejak dulu dan tak berubah walau aku sering menyakitinya dan berganti pasangan. Sedangkan Jongin?. Ia terus menudingku dan memfitnah ku selingkuh saat aku hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang ia curigai sebagai pacar ku. Ia selalu meributkan banyak hal-hal kecil menjadi masalah. Sedangkan Nana adalah seseorang yang selalu mempercayaiku. Tentu saja aku bisa menilai siapa yang tulus mencintai ku dan mana yang tidak. Aku sudah _move on_ dan ingin membangun masa depan ku tanpa bayang-bayang Jongin lagi"

"Orang yang selalu meributkan hal-hal kecil sesungguhnya adalah orang yang benar-benar peduli pada mu. Mereka mengingatkan mu tentang hal sepele karena tak ingin kau salah melangkah dalam menghadapi hal besar. Tapi sudahlah, kau terlalu tua untuk ku nasehati Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mendapati hyungnya menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Im Nana itu terlihat pas untuk mu. Jika kau menyukainya, cepat nikahi dia. Jisung membutuhkan sosok umma yang baik dan kau membutuhkan seorang istri yang dapat benar-benar sesuai hati mu. Dan yang paling penting, kau tak terus melukai seseorang yang selalu melihat mu"

"Melukai Jongin maksud hyung?"

"Iya. Jika kau menikah, setidaknya ia paham bahwa kau memang seseorang yang tak patut ia pedulikan lagi. Mungkin karena sikap mu, kau tak benar-benar paham arti diri mu untuk Kim Jongin. Tapi jika kau paham, kau akan menyesal mengatakan Im Nana sosok yang sempurna"

"Hyung, Jongin tak pernah peduli padaku walau aku terus peduli padanya"

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kata ku Chanyeol. Kata-kata ku hanya mengomentari masa lalu mu. Jongin masa lalu mu, kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi jika kau pikir itu tak penting. Bukankah yang sekarang lebih penting adalah cara romantis melamar wanita itu?"

Chanyeol tak paham apa maksud hyung nya ini. Jangan memikirkan Jongin jika ia berpikir Jongin hanyalah masa lalunya?. Tapi ia selalu memikirkan Jongin. Walau Jongin tak ingin ia pikirkan dan sering membuatnya marah, namun Jongin selalu ada dan hidup kekal di pikirannya. Bahkan saat ia bersama orang lain yang ia kencani, ia sering terbesit tentang sosok Jongin. Melamar Nana?. Itu juga hanya kalimat-kalimat yang ia ucapkan namun tak yakin ingin ia lakukan. Ia pernah gagal dalam pernikahan, dan sedikit cemas untuk mengarungi hal seperti itu lagi.

"Sepertinya memang sulit menyingkirkan Jongin dari pikiran ku hyung"

Lee Dong Wook yang merasa berhasil membuat Chanyeol bingung hanya tertawa.

"Kau harus mencari tahu kenapa pria temperamental itu sulit pergi dari pikiran mu Park Chanyeol"

Keduanya tersenyum kecil sambil bersulang. Chanyeol memang perlu merenungi lagi masalah-masalah hidupnya.

"Hidup ini pilihan Park Chanyeol. Kau yang sekarang seperti ini adalah pilihan yang kau ambil di masa lalu. Mulai lah benar-benar jujur melihat apa yang kau lakukan dulu. Kemudian, belajarlah dari kesalahan itu. Aku tidak pernah suka pernikahan mu dengan Jongin di masa lalu. Tapi aku lebih tak suka melihat mu yang kehilangan jati diri seperti ini. Cermatilah dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya kau hadapi. Jika kau gagal, kau akan kehilangan banyak hal lagi. Termasuk anak mu sendiri, Jisung"

.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol panik luar biasa, lebih panik dari berita anjloknya harga asetnya di bursa saham bulan lalu. Setelah acara makan malam tadi Jisung mengeluh pusing. Setelah ia memeriksa tubuh Jisung ternyata anaknya demam, tubuhnya panas. Ia tak bisa mentolerir dirinya sendiri karena ini. Mungkin Jisung kelelahan di pesta ulang tahunnya dan kurang istirahat. Apalagi tiga hari ini ia terus-terusan mengajak Jisung bepergian mengunjungi tiap tempat hiburan di Jeola.

"Appa, aku ingin pulang. Aku rindu umma"

Ia hanya diam mendengar rengekan pelan Jisung. Keberadaan Jongin di resort ini tak ia beritahukan pada Jisung dan tak ada niat untuk memberitahukannya.

"Appa, pulang…."

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak tega melihat Jisung hampir menangis seperti ini. Sepertinya Jisung memang benar-benar ingin melihat Jongin.

"Ini sudah malam Jisung. Kau harus sembuh dahulu baru kita akan pulang. Sekarang berbaring lah di tempat tidur dan minum obat penurun panas yang di berikan Nana ahjumma"

"Jisungie, ayo minum obatnya dulu" bujuk Nana memberikan dua butir obat penurun panas dan demam.

"Aku tidak bisa minum obat butiran" ujar Jisung menolak

"Tapi kau harus minum ini agar segera sembuh" jawab Nana lagi

Nana mengambil air di meja dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur menyodorkan dua butir obat di depan mulut Jisung.

"Appa, aku tidak mau obat itu"

Jisung berbicara sambil menutup mulutnya. Bersikukuh menolak meminum obat.

"Chanyeol ah, bagaimana sekarang?" ucap Nana bertanya pada Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol mengambil obat itu dan berniat menyuapkan sendiri ke mulut anaknya. Obat memang pahit, tapi Jisung harus meminumnya agar segera sembuh. Lagipula Jisung sudah besar dan harusnya tak takut dengan rasa obat.

"Ayo Jisung, diminum" desak Chanyeol

Jisung terus menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng. Bocah itu juga sekarang menangis.

"Kau ingin pulangkan,melihat umma mu?. maka cepat minum obat ini!"

"Tidak, aku benci obat!"

Chanyeol kehilangan kesabaran dan berteriak, Jisung juga masih keras kepala. Ia jadi putus asa karena tangisan Jisung makin keras dan anaknya itu melemparinya dengan bantal yang digunakannya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak tidur semalaman karena menjaga Jisung. Demam anaknya belum turun juga sampai pagi ini. Sedangkan Jisung terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya amat ringkih. Ia tidak tahu jika efek sakit dalam semalam membuat anaknya terlihat kurusan. Ia jadi mengingat-ingat kapan Jisung terakhir sakit. Apakah Jongin merasa cemas sepertinya?. Apakah ia kerepotan meminumkan obat pada Jisung?. Atau mungkin Jisung tak pernah sakit selama dalam pengawasan Jongin karena ia begitu baik merawat Jisung?.

Mungkin ia saja yang tidak tahu kalau Jisung pernah sakit. Ia hanya tahu Jisung sehat-sehat saja saat menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama nya. Ia tak begitu tahu apa yang Jisung alami selama 5 hari sebelumnya. Ia hanya tahu jika terkadang iseng bertanya pada anaknya. Jisung tidak banyak bercerita jika bersamanya, dan Jongin juga tidak banyak lagi menceritakan keseharian Jisung seperti enam bulan setelah mereka bercerai.

" _ **Bisakah kau menyelesaikan sendiri masalah seperti itu?. Kau tidak perlu menceritakan setiap masalah-masalah yang di buat Jisung di sekolah pada ku karena aku juga punya masalah-masalah pelik di kantor ku setiap harinya. Harusnya hal seperti itu dapat kau tangani sendiri"**_

Ingatan itu muncul. Ingatan kala Jongin melapor padanya kalau Jisung beberapa kali bertengkar dengan temannya di sekolah. Ia tersenyum miris memprediksi penyebab Jongin banyak bungkam tentang Jisung selama ini. Mungkin kata-katanya waktu itu menyakiti hati Jongin. Jongin pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti itu dengan mudah, tapi mungkin dulu Jongin ingin ia sebagai appa turut memberi nasehat pada Jisung. Memberinya penalaran, perhatian dan bimbingan sewajarnya yang para orang tua lakukan kalau anaknya melakukan kesalahan. Rasa sesal akan kearoganannya pada Jongin menyala. Saat merenungkan segalanya ia pasti menyesal akan segalanya. Tapi saat menatap sosok Jongin, entah kenapa ia selalu ingin marah. Ia lupa mengendalikan diri. Jongin manusia nomor satu yang sukses sebagai pengacau otak dan hatinya.

"Appa, aku lapar"

Ia melihat Jisung telah bangun dan memegang telapak tangannya. Panas sekali. Ia harus segera mencari dokter disini.

"Kau lapar?. Tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol memanggil Nana yang berada di luar kamar Jisung. Wanita berambut panjang itu datang dengan masih menggunakan pakaian olahraga. Sepertinya ia berolah raga pagi ini.

"Jisung lapar. Bisakah kau memesankan sarapan untuknya?"

"Tentu sayang. Tunggu ya"

"Appa, aku ingin makan sup daging" ujar Jisung sebelum Nana pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, ahjumma akan akan memasakkannya untuk mu"

Chanyeol sedikit lega karena saat ini Nana ada bersamanya. Ia tahu anaknya tak terlalu suka makanan restoran. Mengharapkannya memasak sama saja membunuh anak kesayangannya.

"Aku hanya mau sup daging buatan umma" ujar Jisung dengan suara pelan namun penuh penekanan ke arah appanya.

Ia ingin appanya tahu, ia hanya ingin pulang. Jisung tak tahu apa penyebab appanya tak mengizinkan menelpon ummanya. Padahal ia juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun dengan ummannya. Sedangkan Nana terlihat patah hati. Wajah cantiknya kecewa luar biasa karena kata-kata Jisung.

"Nana, tolong buatkan saja. Sup daging tetaplah sup daging. Pasti rasanya hampir-hampir mirip walau berbeda tangan yang membuatnya"

Jisung diam saja saat Nana kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Appa akan menelpon Dokter untuk memeriksa mu"

Chanyeol memutuskan keluar dari kamar anaknya bermaksud menghindari permintaan Jisung yang tidak-tidak. Tanpa ia sadari anaknya kembali menangis dalam keheningan.

_CHANKAI_

"Aku melihat Jisung sangat gembira di pesta ulang tahunnya"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sia-sia semalaman menunggu Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar nya, Jongin merasa tertekan. Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengembalikan Jisung padanya. Ia menelpon Sehun siang ini karena ingin menumpahkan keluh kesahnya seperti biasa.

"Bukankah itu bagus?. Kau suka kan jika Jisung senang?"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk pelan menjawab petanyaan Sehun. Ia lupa kalau Sehun tak dapat melihat anggukannya melalui telpon.

"Jisung bahagia bersama Chanyeol dan Nana. Ku pikir mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang sempurna"

"Kau iri melihat mereka?" ucap Sehun ingin tahu keadaan Jongin sebenarnya.

"Ya, aku iri melihat mereka. Aku sangat cemburu Chanyeol begitu mudah membuka hati untuk orang lain dan aku tidak. Aku merasa tersisih melihat Jisung baik-baik saja bersama wanita itu. Aku merasa Jisung begitu jauh untuk ku saat ini. Chanyeol tak mengizinkan ku menemui Jisung di sini. Aku harus bagaimana Sehun?"

"Aku akan menelponnya sekarang juga agar Park Chanyeol gila itu mengembalikan Jisung pada mu. Tenang Jongin, aku akan membantu mu. Chanyeol tak bisa seenaknya memisahkan mu dari Jisung"

Sehun yang ikut terbawa emosi di Seoul tak mengetahui kalau Jongin tak mengindahkan kata-katanya.

"Aku takut jika Chanyeol menikah, Jisung akan meninggalkan ku. Aku takut hidup sendiri"

Ia meneteskan air mata membayangkan harus hidup berpisah dari Jisung.. Ia selalu tahu dirinya egois, namun ia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Aku akan _resign_ dari pekerjaan ku dan mencoba bekerja di Jepang"

"Kenapa?"

"Dulu aku berpikir cepat untuk bercerai dibanding memilih menunggu Chanyeol yang pasti akan meninggalkan ku. Kini aku berpikir untuk pergi dari Jisung sebelum Jisung yang benar-benar di bawa pergi dari ku"

"Jongin, kau gila?. Jisung akan sedih jika tahu kau akan pergi ke luar negeri"

"Aku tahu, Jisung akan sedih kehilangan ku. Tapi ia akan baik-baik saja karena memiliki Chanyeol. Sedangkan aku?. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi jika Jisung pergi dari ku. Chanyeol memang tak mengatakan akan mengambil Jisung, tapi aku tahu dia akan melakukannya"

Sehun mendesah kecewa dengan jalan pikiran Jongin yang sempit. Namun ia tak bisa menyalahkan Jongin saat ini karena mungkin Jongin sedang dalam pikiran yang kacau. Ia tak menyaring benar pikiran dan kemungkinan tindakan yang akan di ambilnya.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan dan merasa tidak di anggap, Sehun. Aku orang yang akan benar-benar hancur jika terus-terusan bersitegang dengan Chanyeol. Aku akan mencoba pergi dan mengalah pada Chanyeol, walau resikonya mungkin Jisung akan membenci ku. Tapi yang penting, Jisung akan tetap bahagia"

"Jisung tak ingin bahagia dengan cara seperti itu. Dia ingin kalian berdua. Tidak bisakah kalian paham keinginan anak kalian itu?!"

"Sehun, aku tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini yang dapat ku percaya selain diri mu. Ku harap kau melihat Jisung untuk ku saat aku pergi nanti, aku mohon bantuan mu"

Sehun menghela napas kesal, sulit meyakinkan Jongin jika tak bertatap muka.

"Jongin, kapan kau pulang ke Seoul?. Jangan buat keputusan aneh-aneh disana"

Ia tak mendapat jawaban dari Jongin. Suara isakan kecil terdengar ketelingannya pertanda Jongin benar-benar sedih disana.

"Aku merasa lelah, sangat lelah menghadapi banyak hal yang sulit. Aku ingin pasrah kali ini"

Jongin menutup sambungan telponnya sebelum Sehun selesai menasehatinya. Hari ini ia akan pulang ke Seoul. Nanti saja ia mendengarkan nasehat sahabatnya itu kalau sudah bertatap muka. Ia menghapus lelahan air matanya. Harusnya ia tak menangis. Pria tak boleh menangis. Kim Jongin harusnya tak cengeng karena hal seperti ini. Tapi ini puncak semua kekesalan, kesedihan dan kemarahan akan persoalan hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu menumpahkan semuanya dengan cara apa selain dengan air mata.

"Jisung sakit, ia ingin bertemu dengan mu"

Bagai disiram es, tubuhnya mendadak kaku mendengar suara berat di belakangnya. Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu balkon kamarnya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga bangkit dari kursi balkon kamarnya ini menghampiri Park Chanyeol yang berwajah dingin.

"Apa kau bilang? Jisung sakit?"

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol menjadi saksi yang seperti patung saat Jongin menyuapkan semangkuk sup daging pada bocah yang kini menatap wajah Jongin dengan binar. Sejak semalam, Jisung benar-benar tak mau makan. Segala cara ia lakukan agar Jisung mau makan, tapi anaknya itu tak mau. Ia mengaku kalah oleh keegoisannya sendiri. Bodoh sekali ia berpikir bahwa mengasuh Jisung sendiri dan tak membutuhkan bantuan Jongin bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah.

Jisung terlihat sangat manja pada Jongin. Anak laki-lakinya yang ia kenal pendiam dan pintar itu kini seperti balita yang tak ingin berpisah dengan ummaya. Jisung memeluk leher Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada seseorang yang pernah hidup dengannya itu. Chanyeol merasakan Jongin adalah rumah nyata bagi anaknya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha mencari sosok terbaik yang dapat mengasuh Jisung, Jongin tak akan terganti di hati anaknya.

"Apakah umma dan appa bertengkar lagi karena ku?. Apa umma marah appa membawa ku kemari?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil meraba kening Jisung yang sekarang nyaman tidur di pelukannya. Tubuh Jisung masih panas. Ia prihatin melihat tubuh Jisung yang tampak kurus dan lemah.

"Tidak. Appa mu sangat sayang pada mu dan ingin merayakan ulang tahun mu dengan istimewa di sini. Umma tak marah padanya"

"Tapi appa tak meminta izin umma kalau ia membawa ku berlibur disini"

"Itu namanya kejutan. Jika appa mu memberi tahu terlebih dahulu, itu tak kejutan lagi namanya"

Jongin mengusap-usap punggung anaknya dengan lembut. Berharap anaknya nyaman dan mengantuk.

"Kau pergi dengan appa mu, bukan bersama orang jahat. Jadi umma tahu kau bukan di culik"

Jisung tak tahu bagaimana bisa ummanya berada di sini. Mungkin ummanya yang nekat menyusul ke sini. Yang ia tahu, ia senang bisa memeluk ummanya lagi.

"Kau menang lagi Kim Jongin" ucap Chanyeol yang dari tadi berdiri mengintip interaksi Jongin dan Jisung.

Jongin bukan seseorang yang elegan seperti Krystal, imut seperti Baekhyun dan juga lembut seperti Nana. Tapi pria itu selalu menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Ia sosok yang sempurna untuk anaknya dan juga sosok yang selalu bisa meruntuhkan beragam dinding kokoh keegoisannya. Jongin selalu memiliki pemikiran-pemikiran yang tak sejalan dengannya, namun Jongin pula yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berpikir dua kali akan tindakannya. Ia mundur perlahan di luar pintu kamar anaknya. Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk merenungkan kembali mengapa hatinya sakit luar biasa menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan kalau Jongin sudah lelah dan ingin pergi.

_CHANKAI_

"Um..ma, umma…"

Jongin membuka matanya dan menemukan Jisung tersenyum melihatnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat matahari sudah cukup terik. Seharusnya ia tak berada disini. Ia tak enak hati pada Chanyeol dan juga Im Nana itu. Ia menyesal ikut ketiduran saat menjaga Jisung tidur tadi malam.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" ucapnya sambil meraba kening Jisung.

"Sudah sembuh"

Jongin menggeleng tak setuju karena tubuh anaknya masih panas walau tak sepanas semalam.

"Umma pergi ke kamar umma dulu di lantai bawah untuk mandi. Nanti siang umma akan menjenguk mu lagi" ujarnya mencoba berjanji.

"Umma, tapi sekarang aku lapar. Aku belum sarapan"

Jongin ingin mengajak Jisung ke kamarnya, tapi kebimbangan menyapanya. Chanyeol pasti tak akan membiarkannya membawa Jisung.

"Umma akan memesankan makanan dari resort ke sini, oke?"

"Aku ingin ikut umma"

"Kita harus izin dulu pada appa mu. Umma akan dicap tak sopan kalau membawa mu pergi begitu saja saat kau ada dalam pengawasan appa mu dan Im Nana"

"Ahjumma itu sudah pergi. Umma tak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Kita bisa bebas pergi tanpa khawatir tentang mereka"

Jongin terkejut dengan info dari Jisung. Sudah pergi?. Apakah Chanyeol juga pergi bersamanya?. Apa artinya Chanyeol mengembalikan Jisung padanya?.

"Apakah appa mu juga sudah pergi?"

Jisung menggeleng cepat.

"Appa masih disini. Tuh lihat, dia sedang menonton TV di luar" tunjuk Jisung menunjuk ke luar kamarnya.

"Hanya Nana ahjumma yang pergi. Dia diusir appa pagi tadi"

"Di usir?" ujar Jongin memelankan suaranya

"Iya, mereka bertengkar dan ahjumma itu menangis"

Jongin tak heran. Salah satu keahlian Park Chanyeol memang menghancurkan hati orang lain.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke kamar umma dan sarapan di luar setelahnya. Kau bisa menahan lapar mu untuk sementara?"

"Bisa"

Jongin langsung menggandeng Jisung keluar kamar. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang asyik menonton TV. Ia tahu harus meminta izin pria ini dulu sebelum pergi.

"Kau ingin membawa Jisung kemana?"

"Aku ingin membawa Jisung sarapan di luar" jawab Jongin

"Dokter bilang ia harus banyak istirahat. Ia belum cukup sehat untuk keluar kamar" ujar Chanyeol menyampaikan penolakan.

"Appa, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan di restoran bersama umma"

"Di kulkas dapur ada banyak bahan makanan, kau bisa memasakkan Jisung dengan itu"

Rupanya Chanyeol masih keras kepala mempertahankan Jisung. Jongin menarik napasnya perlahan-lahan mencoba tak tersulut emosi kali ini. Ia memandang wajah Jisung, anaknya itu malah terlihat senang.

"Umma, aku mau sup rumput laut"

Jongin sepertinya memang harus segera memasakkan Jisung daripada anaknya ini makin sakit karena perutnya keroncongan.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa fokus menonton acara TV nya sejak Jongin dan Jisung keluar dari kamar. Dia memang masih menghadap ke arah TV, tapi yang dari tadi ia lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan interaksi Jongin dan Jisung di dapur kecil yang tak jauh dari sofa tempatnya duduk santai.

"Umma, masih lama?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi"

Ia melihat dengan jelas Jongin yang sibuk entah mengolah apa. Ia sibuk mengupas, mencuci, mengiris dan berjalan hilir mudik di sekitaran dapur menuju ke arah kulkas. Ini mungkin rutinitas yang akan terjadi sekiranya ia dan Jongin tak bercerai. Ia bisa menyaksikan anaknya yang meminta banyak hal pada Jongin dan mendengar Jongin yang cerewet memperingati Jisung. Ia tersenyum. Jongin sekarang tidak cerewet, mungkin karena ia ada di sini. Jongin pasti berpikir ia masih bersikukuh menahan Jisung.

Harum masakan itu ikut menggugah seleranya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak mencium harum masakan rumahan. Ia tak pernah memasak dan pacar-pacarnya tak pernah ia izinkan masak di apartemennya. Rasa rindu akan seorang istri timbul hanya dengan aroma masakan Jongin. Ia yang memang linglung atau memang mengharapkan hal yang berlebihan?.

"Sayang, duduklah manis disana. Masakannya sudah siap" ujar Jongin pada Jisung

Kalimat Jongin persis sama seperti dulu saat ia mengganggu Jongin yang sedang memasak. Saat ia bebas memeluk pinggang Jongin yang ramping, meraba perutnya yang rata, menciumi leher jenjang Jongin yang beraroma citrus dan melontarkan rayu mesra yang membuat Jongin tertawa. Tapi semuanya sudah berbeda. Jongin bahkan enggan ramah lagi padanya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya"

Ia tergugah untuk melihat Jisung yang sedang makan. Mungkin jika ia mendekati Jongin dan Jisung semuanya akan terasa canggung, tapi ia tak peduli. Dengan langkah berani ia menghampiri dua orang yang sekarang fokus menatapnya.

"Bagus, makanlah yang banyak"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepala Jisung, anaknya mengangguk. Jongin kemudian enggan memfokuskan perhatiannya lagi pada Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Ia menyibukkan diri untuk mengupas apel merah kesukaan Jisung. Suasananya menjadi sunyi.

"Jisung, apa tidak ada makanan lain yang di buatkan umma mu?"

Jisung berhenti mengunyah dan mencermati perkataan appanya. Ia menarik kesimpulan kalau appanya lapar dan ingin makan.

"Umma, appa juga ingin sarapan"

Chanyeol tak siap mendengar respon Jongin akan ucapan Jisung yang cukup spontan. Kenapa anaknya ini membuatnya malu?. Ia tak ingin Jongin berpikir ia punya niat makan masakan Jongin disini.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mu sakit perut di pagi hari. Jika kau ingin makan, kau bisa masak atau beli sendiri"

Park Chanyeol enggan membalas ucapan sinis Jongin. Ia sudah tahu kalau Jongin mana mungkin perhatian lagi padanya disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia memilih diam saja sambil terus melihat Jisung yang menahan senyum melihatnya dari tadi. Sepertinya anaknya ini senang Jongin defensif padanya. Dasar Jongin tak peka, tega sekali tak menghormatinya didepan anak mereka.

"Ayo sekarang minum obatnya"

Tapi senyum anaknya langsung pudar saat Jongin memeriksa plastik-plastik kecil berisi butiran obat yang dianjurkan Dokter kemarin.

"Umma, aku tidak mau"

"Ayo minum obatnya"

Jongin mengambil obat dan mendekati Jisung. Tangannya menyentuk pipi Jisung dan memerintahkan Jisung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat. Aku sudah sembuh"

"Baiklah, terserah pada mu kalau tak mau minum"

Jongin memasukkan lagi obat-obat itu ke tempat semula dan Jisung terlihat lega.

"Tapi jangan menyesal kalau umma akan memotong uang jajan sekolah mu mulai minggu depan"

Chanyeol ingin menyela tindakan Jongin yang tak mau berusaha membujuk anaknya untuk minum obat. Tapi ia urung menegur karena Jongin ternyata lihai mengancam. Jisung memegang tangan Jongin tanda sedih dengan ancaman uang jajannya. Ia tahu ummanya tak bercanda dengan ancamannya.

"Mau minum atau tidak?" ujar Jongin lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati tentang trik menangani anak kecil disini. Apalagi yang di butuhkan anak kecil selain uang jajan saat sekolah?. Tentu saja Jisung dengan meminum butiran obat itu walau tidak ikhlas demi kelangsungan perutnya di sekolah. Jisung terlihat ingin muntah setelah melahap 5 butir obat dan sesendok vitamin. Jongin langsung menyodorkan potongan apel ke mulut anaknya. Ia juga dengan telaten meminumkan madu hangat g untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit.

"Anak pintar" ucap Jongin sambil memberi Jisung kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya.

Chanyeol merasa banyak melalui kencan romatis dengan pacar-pacarnya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, tapi hatinya tak pernah sehangat ini. Ini momen sederhana namun kesenangannya berbeda. Mungkin kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya seperti ini, bukan menghabiskan waktu mencumbui tubuh-tubuh seksi sarat akan napsu dan emosi.

"Umma turun ke bawah dulu. Nanti siang umma menjenguk mu lagi"

Jongin mencium kening Jisung setelah anaknya menyetujui. Ia hanya menatap sekilas Park Chanyeol saat ia pergi dari sana.

"Umma mu tak sopan pada appa" ujar Chanyeol jengkel juga melihat Jongin.

Jisung diam saja. Ia lebih memilih membereskan piring-piring makannya ke bak pencucian.

"Jisung, appa juga ingin turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Kau masuk ke kamar lagi ya?"

"Sebenarnya umma membuatkan sarapan untuk appa. Tapi sepertinya ia malu menawari langsung"

"Benarkah?!"

Jisung mengambil nampan lain yang berada di dekat _pantry_. Ia kembali ke meja makan mencoba membuktikan ucapannya. Ada dua potong _sandwich_ daging dan _tteokguk_ di nampan kecil itu.

"Dia masih ingat menu sarapan favorit ku" ucapnya dalam hati.

Jisung menebak appanya menyukai masakan ummanya. Terlihat dari cara makan appanya yang kelewat menghayati cita rasa makanan itu. Seperti meresapi masakan _chef_ professional saja.

" _Sandwich_ nya enak sekali" ujar Chanyeol.

Jisung hanya tersenyum. Andai saja ummanya mendengar pujian itu, pasti ia akan senang.

"Jagoan, kau harus membantu appa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya"

Mengapa ummanya harus malu menawarkan sarapan buatannya pada appanya?. Kenapa pula appanya perlu bantuan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?. Apakah mereka begitu sulit untuk mengucapkan langsung saat bertatap muka?. Pada akhirnya ia memiliki kesimpulan sendiri dari nalar anak-anaknya. Orang tuanya masih saling menyayangi, namun gengsi untuk mengakui.

_CHANKAI_

Kebimbangan akan keputusannya meninggalkan Jisung pada Chanyeol sedikit goyah karena sikap pria itu. Park Chanyeol dengan suka rela mengantarkan Jisung ke kamar inapnya sekitar lima jam yang lalu. Memang mereka tak bertatap muka, karena Jisung tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan mengatakan ia di antar appanya ke sini. Tapi fakta itu menjadi perenungannya sekarang. Apakah Chanyeol sudah menyerahkan Jisung kembali?. Atau tindakannya ini karena Jisung yang masih sakit?. Mungkin saja Chanyeol yang semena-mena itu tak mau bersusah payah. Di hari liburnya ini lebih menyenangkan bersantai dibanding mengurus anaknya yang sangat cerewet kala sakit. Ya, mungkin saja seperti itu. Nanti jika Jisung sudah sembuh ia akan bertingkah tak membutuhkan dirinya lagi sebagai umma Jisung.

"Park Chanyeol tak pernah berubah menjadi baik, ia pecundang sejati" umpatnya kesal.

Jisung yang sedang tiduran di pahanya sambil menonton televisi menyela ucapannya.

"Umma marah pada appa?"

Jongin tak menjawab, enggan. Ia hanya meraba pipi dan leher Jisung. Ternyata sudah tak panas, Jisung sudah baikan.

"Umma…."

"Jangan bicarakan tentang appa mu lagi, umma sedang malas"

"Kenapa bisa malas?"

Jongin mencubit kecil pipi anaknya, sepertinya Jisung tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Malas ya karena malas. Seperti saat kau bersama appa mu. Umma yakin ia malas membicarakan tentang umma kan?. Jadi ya seperti itu. Umma dan appa sering bertengkar, hubungan kami tak lagi baik. Setiap manusia pasti menghindari membicarakan hal-hal yang tak disukainya"

Jisung terdiam mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Jika itu berkaitan dengan mu, appa dan umma akan membicarakan dan mengusahakan yang terbaik" ujar Jongin mencoba menghibur.

"Memang ia jarang membicarakan umma, tapi ia sangat menyukai umma sampai sekarang, tidakkah umma tahu itu?"

Jongin menggeser kepala anaknya dan menatap langsung wajah Jisung yang sekarang juga serius memandangnya.

"Jangan katakan kalau appa mu yang menyuruh mu mengatakan hal-hal baik tentangnya pada umma"

"Dia tak menyuruh ku melakukan apapun"

"Lalu darimana kau bisa menilainya seperti itu?"

Jisung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di paha Jongin. Acara kartun di televisi kini kembali jadi fokusnya.

"Ya, Jisung. Umma bertanya pada mu" ujar Jongin tak sabaran.

"Sangat mudah menilai pikiran dan hati appa, bahkan dengan melihat isi ponselnya aku sudah tahu posisi umma di hidupnya"

"Apakah umma dinilai baik olehnya?"

Jisung ingin menjawab dengan ungkapan yang pas dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi ummanya yang serba ingin tahu menunggu jawabannya.

"Umma seseorang yang istimewa" ujar Jisung sambil menggenggam tangan ummanya.

Jongin tersenyum, tentu saja Jisung akan membela Chanyeol. Pria itu appanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Jika kau menginginkan Kim Jongin kembali ke hidup mu maka percayalah, kau adalah golongan manusia paling plin-plan yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Apa kau pikir ia masih mau menerima mu dengan segala kesombongan dan arogansi mu selama ini?. teruslah bermimpi"**_

" _ **Aku tahu itu, tapi aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin keluargaku utuh kembali hyung"**_

" _ **Lalu bagaimana dengan pacar-pacar mu yang kau janjikan pernikahan?. Kau menyakiti mereka semua. Ada pilihan selain Jongin yang lebih baik untuk mu. Bukankah itu yang sering kau katakan pada hyung?."**_

" _ **Entahlah, aku bahkan tak ingin mengingat mereka lagi. Mereka hanya kesenangan sesaat ku. Saat aku mencoba serius dengan beberapa diantaranya, masih ada kehampaan yang akupun tak tahu itu apa. Perasaan bahagiaku dulu bersama Jongin tak pernah terulang lagi. Perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan, tapi aku tahu aku bahagia saat itu. Dan perasaan itu terulang tadi pagi. Jongin dan Jisung bentuk kebahagiaanku hyung. Aku merasa manusiawi lagi saat bersama mereka. Kesadaran bahwa hidup memiliki tujuan dan makna hadir saat aku menatap anak ku dan Jongin"**_

" _ **Ya Tuhan, aku ingin sekali menghajar mu saat ini Chanyeol. Kau selalu membuat hidup mu sulit sendiri. Jika itu yang kau inginkan, silahkan. Aku hanya pendengar dan penasehat mu selama ini. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana caranya agar Jongin mau kembali ke manusia brengsek seperti mu?. Kau pikir itu mudah?"**_

" _ **Untuk itu aku meminta saran hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan agar Jongin kembali pada ku?"**_

" _ **Lakukan saja sesuai keahlian mu. Kau bilang kau selalu sukses menggoda siapa saja yang kau mau"**_

" _ **Tapi tidak Jongin, ia tak mudah ku taklukkan. Ia tak silau dengan harta, tak tersipu jika aku merayu dan yang pasti, ia sudah sangat membenci ku"**_

" _ **Bagaimana cara mu dulu mendapatkan Jongin?."**_

" _ **Hahahaha, itu masa lalu hyung. Dulu aku mengejarnya terus menerus tanpa putus asa dan tak tahu malu. Kau tahu kan cinta masa muda memang gila"**_

" _ **Ya sudah itu saja. Kejar dia sampai dapat dan abaikan rasa gengsi dan malu mu. Bukankah tak tahu malu juga keahlian mu?"**_

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengingat percakapannya dengan Lee Dong Wook tadi siang. Tak semudah itu, mana mungkin ia melakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti dulu lagi agar mendapat perhatian dari Jongin. Buktinya sejak 10 menit lalu ia berdiri canggung di depan pintu kamar Jongin seperti idiot. Ia maju-mundur dengan tekadnya menemui Jongin. Ada puluhan kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya kalau ia bersikap manis pada Jongin. Ia pasti di anggap gila oleh pria itu. Jongin adalah manusia anti romatisme. Tapi siapapun pasti akan berpikir sama dengan Jongin kalau ia tiba-tiba membuat gelagat aneh mendekati seseorang setelah sebelumnya mereka selalu mencela dan bertengkar.

"Kim Jongin selalu membuat ku gila" ucapnya setengah frustasi.

Ia memperhatikan lagi _paper bag_ di tangannya, ini baju ganti Jisung. Tadi ia ingin menggunakan modus ini untuk kesini. Mungkin saja dengan mengatasnamakan Jisung, Jongin mau memandangnya. Ini akan sulit, tapi ia tak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba.

Tok…tok…tok…

Jongin sedang mengerjakan laporan keuangan bulanan kantornya. Ia benar-benar meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan kantor selama ia pergi. Jadi ia minta pada teman kantornya untuk mengirimkan sedikit tugas yang mendekati _deadline._ Ia hendak menyuruh Jisung membuka pintu, tapi anaknya itu ternyata sudah melesat duluan membukakan pintu kamar inapnya. Sudah ia duga, Park Chanyeol lah yang datang.

"Jisung sepertinya sudah sembuh" ujar Chanyeol berbasa-basi

Chanyeol hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Jongin. Setelahnya, pria itu lebih sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya. Tak tertarik dengan kedatangannya.

"Hei Jagoan, apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi?"

Akhirnya Jisung yang sedang duduk di sofa jadi teman ngobrolnya.

"Main _game"_

"Menang atau kalah?"

"Handphone umma tak ada permainan seru seperti milik appa, tentu saja aku menang terus"

Chanyeol memberikan handphonenya seperti biasa pada Jisung. Anaknya ini sama sepertinya, _gamer_ yang ulung.

"Jisung, jangan bermain lagi. Cepatlah mandi" tegur Jongin.

Jisung melihat jam dinding, sudah hampir pukul enam sore rupanya.

"Appa, aku harus mandi disini atau dikamar kita?"

"Mandi saja disini, appa sudah membawakan mu baju ganti"

"Mandi dengan air hangat Jisung. Tubuh mu mungkin belum benar-benar fit" ujar Jongin tanpa melihat Jisung.

Jisung mengerti dan segera berjalan ke kamar untuk mandi. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menyempatkan waktu mengintip interaksi kedua orang tuanya yang duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah. Ia menghela napas karena tak ada momen istimewa yang dilihatnya. Ummanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan appanya juga tak ada tanda-tanda mengajak mengobrol.

Chanyeol jarang mengalami momen canggung seperti ini. Ia pandai bicara, jago bercanda dan hal yang mudah mencairkan suasana. Tapi mungkin tidak di kesempatan ini. Jongin yang serius tak mungkin ia ajak mengobrol. Suasana diantara mereka sangat hening, hanya ada suara-suara ketikan jari Jongin di _keyboard_ laptop. Chanyeol tak bisa seperti ini, ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu untuk mulai menarik perhatian Jongin. Tapi apa?. Ia mulai berpikir.

"Jongin, aku ingin minum kopi"

Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri setelah mengucapkan kalimat cepat itu. Sepertinya terdengar ia memerintahkan Jongin layaknya seorang pembantu.

"Kalau kau tidak punya kopi, air putih saja" ujarnya meralat

Ia tak mendapatkan balasan apapun, tahu-tahu Jongin sudah beranjak dan tak berapa lama sebotol air mineral sudah ada di depannya. Jongin kembali serius dengan pekerjaannya, dan ia tak punya apapun lagi yang bisa ia katakan. Benar-benar seperti dua orang asing yang tak saling kenal. Apakah hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu?.

"Jongin, kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Ia mencoba serius membangun obrolan dengan Jongin kali ini. Kesempatan tak boleh ia sia-siakan.

"Pekerjaan kantor. Aku hanya pegawai keuangan biasa, jadi saat aku mengambil cuti pekerjaanku sulit ku tinggalkan"

Seandainya mereka tak bercerai, pasti Jongin tak perlu bekerja keras seperti ini. Penyesalan-penyesalan akan perceraian mereka makin bertambah dibenaknya. Ia kembali diam dan lebih memilih merenungkan kejadian masa lalunya bersama Jongin.

"Appa memberikan baju baru untuk ku. Apakah kita akan pergi keluar lagi?"

Jisung muncul dengan pakaian baru yang tadi ia beli.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar resort"

Jisung melihat ke arah ummanya, dan Chanyeol tahu arti tatapan itu. Anaknya berharap Jongin ikut bersama mereka. Itu juga harapannya.

"Jongin, mau tidak kau makan malam bersama kami?" ucap Chanyeol mencoba mengajak.

Detik itu juga Jongin membatu melihat senyum Chanyeol kepadanya. Ia yakin akan insomnia malam ini karena memikirkan makna senyum itu.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa ia harus memiliki sikap panik berlebih. Penyesalan itu muncul juga. Setelah makan malam yang kikuk ini, ia harus mendapati sikap Chanyeol yang kelewat aneh terhadapnya. Ia tak suka setiap tatapan mengandung arti dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

Ia benci Chanyeol yang pura-pura polos tak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau dari tadi menatapi ku terus"

Chanyeol malah tertawa mendengar keluhannya, seakan ia baru melempar lelucon. Apa pria ini menganggapnya terlalu percaya diri dan merasa diperhatikan?.

"Kau makin manis jika ku lihat-lihat, jadi aku suka menatap mu"

Jongin ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Park Chanyeol ini ke dinding agar ia sadar apa yang baru ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak senang dengan perkataan mu. Aku malah merasa terhina karena membiarkan orang seperti mu mengeluarkan kalimat melecehkan. Aku bukan jalang-jalang itu yang terlena dengan buaian kata-kata mu"

Jongin hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menyusul Jisung yang sibuk memotret taman lampion dari jembatan mini penghubung restoran ini dengan taman lampion di samping restoran.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Masih sama besar seperti dulu, tak pernah berkurang sedikit pun" ujar Chanyeol sebelum Jongin mengambil langkah menjauhinya.

"Aku hanya akan berkencan dengan pria _single,_ bukan yang sedang terlibat dalam sebuah atau banyak hubungan seperti mu"

"Jika itu menyangkut kau, aku tak ingin lagi berkencan. Aku ingin kita kembali bersama dalam satu rumah"

"Setelah yang terjadi mengiringi hidupku, aku juga tak akan jatuh lagi kedalam pelukan pria playboy. Jika pun suatu saat aku akan menikah dan membangun rumah tangga lagi, aku hanya akan memilih pria setia" jawab Jongin dengan tajam.

PRIA SETIA.

Itu adalah harga mutlak bagi Jongin. Ia tak terkejut oleh fakta itu. Bagai sebuah sindiran halus dari Jongin tak mampu membuatnya berkata-kata lagi. Apakah dengan mengatakan hal itu berarti Jongin memberi syarat padanya dalam berkomitmen ataukah hanya sebuah penjelasan bahwa ia muak melihat tingkahnya selama ini?. Pasti Jongin jengah melihatnya memamerkan banyak orang sebagai pasangan di depannya dan juga Jisung. Andai saja Jongin tahu, aksinya itu adalah bentuk kefrustasian dan juga kemarahannya.

Ia mencintai Jongin hingga kata tergila-gila pantas di sematkan untuk mengungkapkan hatinya. Segala upaya ia lakukan untuk membuat Jongin bahagia hingga mereka menikah. Tapi masalah timbul saat ia sulit mengendalikan rasa cemburu dan keposesifan Jongin padanya. Ia pria dengan tingkat pergaulan yang sangat luas. Semua teman-temannya tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Ia mudah bergaul, setia kawan, dan ramah. Bahkan ia masih berhubungan baik dengan cinta pertamanya, mantan kekasihnya bahkan teman yang pernah memusihinya dulu. Dan Jongin tak dapat melihat itu. Keakraban dengan mantan kekasihnya dijadikan tudingan sebagai tindakan selingkuh. Mengobrol dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi cinta monyetnya kala SMA dulu menjadi pengobar api cemburu buta. Ia bingung oleh pertengkaran dan ketegangan yang kerap Jongin mulai. Ia lelah menjelaskan banyak hal kalau ia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan orang-orang itu dan hanya sebatas teman.

" _ **Aku ingin percaya pada mu selamanya, tapi aku tak bisa. Semua yang kau katakan berbeda dengan apa yang ku lihat dan ku rasakan. Kita bercerai saja. Aku sudah tak sanggup dengan pertengkaran dan perbedaan cara pandang kita"**_

Ia masih mengingat jelas apa yang Jongin katakan suatu malam saat ia pulang kerja. Saat ia lelah dengan tekanan rutinitas pekerjaan di kantor, Jongin menyambutnya dengan wajah kaku menuntut perceraian. Sulit menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat Jongin dengan enteng mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Hanya hati dan kepalanya yang merasakan betapa terpukul dan sakitnya ia kala itu. Parahnya ia adalah pria dengan karakter tempramen tidak stabil juga beberapa tahun lalu. Maka bercerai adalah hal termudah yang ia ikuti untuk menghentikan semua tekanan di pernikahan mereka. Tepat satu hari mereka bercerai, ia tahu keputusannya salah. Tak ada lagi Jongin yang ia cintai disisinya. Luapan emosinya kala mereka bertengkar telah merenggut kebahagiaan yang selama beberapa tahun berusaha ia rangkai bersama Jongin. Setelah waktu sulit penuh keegoisan itu, mereka mulai bersitegang dalam banyak hal. Mungkin hanya Jisung yang tahu bagaimana gilanya mereka..

Chanyeol memberanikan menatap wajah Jongin yang masih fokus mengawasi Jisung yang sedang asyik memotret pemandangan Jeolla pada malam hari. Terlihat amat santai setelah mengatakan isi hati padanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, ia gelisah.

"Aku bersumpah hanya akan melihat mata mu dengan cinta mulai detik ini. Tak akan ada ruang untuk orang lain"

"Kau juga bersumpah akan setia pada ku saat menikahi ku dulu, tapi kau tidak melakukannya"

"AKU BERSUMPAH Jongin!. Kita bercerai memang salahku, tapi itu juga karena kau yang tak pernah benar-benar percaya pada ku. "

Pekikan keras Chanyeol mengagetkannya juga. Ia melirik kearah Jisung, siapa tahu anaknya melihat mereka.

"Hanya kau tujuan hidup ku, percaya lah" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Chanyeol begitu emosional, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat mata itu melihat matanya dengan tajam.

"Sejauh apapun aku mencari cinta dari yang lain, tapi hati ku tak bergerak menjauhi mu. Seberapa sering aku tidur dengan orang lain, hanya nama mu yang ku ingat sebelum aku memejamkan mata dan bangun setelahnya. Kau tidak percaya?"

Jongin tak tertarik dengan janji dan ikrar cinta Chanyeol lagi. Bosan melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol yang tak sejalan dengan perkataannya. Lagipula pikirannya mulai menimbulkan pertanyaan. Ia orang ke-berapa yang dirayu Park Chanyeol dalam satu bulan ini?.

"Aku juga tak ingin percaya dengan yang ku alami, tapi kau memang menjadi hantu di pikiran ku. Melihatmu berkencan dengan orang lain, aku seperti orang gila yang penuh kemarahan. Aku cemburu kau melihat orang lain selain aku Jongin. Aku mencintai mu dan membutuhkan mu, tolong percayalah"

Chanyeol menangis, apa pria ini bersungguh-sungguh masih mencintainya?. Saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya, ia diam saja. Secercah kehangatan mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Ya, sosok itu masih sama seperti dulu. Sentuhan seseorang yang di anggap berbeda membuatnya juga merasa sensitif. Ia tak ingin ada _skinship_ , tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan Chanyeol yang mengecupi mulut dan bibirnya. Chanyeol meraup dan menghisap bibirnya dengan sempurna. Jongin merasa malu. Ia mulai kehilangan pengendalian diri saat Chanyeol mengulum pelan lidahnya dan menghisapnya. Hisapan lambat-lambat itu menyiksanya. Chanyeol tahu benar bagaimana membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia membalas lumatan Chanyeol dan mendekapkan diri pada tubuh kokoh yang menawarkan cinta untuknya. Ingatan akan romansa mereka saat muda menggodanya. Mereka melupakan cemooh sekitar saat masih bersama. Ia tak khawatir dengan pandangan orang-orang yang melihat keintiman mereka. Karena ada Chanyeol yang akan terus disampingnya.

"Tidak, ini tak benar"

Jongin melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dibelakang lehernya. Ia tak mau menjadi pelarian pria ini dan mengisi rasa kesepiannya walau ia pun butuh seseorang. Ia tak ingin membiarkan gejolak hormonnya mengambil alih kesadarannya. Semuanya terasa aneh dan membingungkan jika ia menyambut hangat pengakuan Chanyeol. Setelah selisih paham dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka, ia tampak begitu kotor bila menyerahkan diri begitu mudah pada Chanyeol. Melupakan segalanya?. Tidak, ia bukan seseorang yang bisa lagi Chanyeol permainkan. Keegoisannya kembali keluar, Jongin merasa semuanya tak mungkin bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Jongin…."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat Jongin meninggalkannya dengan jalan tergesa-gesa diselimuti amarah. Dan Jisung tahu orang tuanya kembali bertengkar. Ia memegang erat kameranya dan melihat empat _frame_ foto yang di ambilnya diam-diam barusan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa terus seperti ini?"

_CHANKAI_

"Maafkan kelakuan ku semalam. Aku tak bermaksud melecehkan mu"

Wajah Chanyeol sangat lesu pagi ini. Seperti orang yang tidak tidur semalaman. Sekarang ia dan Chanyeol bertemu di restoran resort. Menunggu taksi yang akan mengantarkan mereka tepat pukul 8 nanti. Mereka akan pulang bersama-sama ke Seoul atas permintaan Jisung. Ia memang berencana pulang hari ini, namun sepertinya Jisung meminta pada Chanyeol agar mereka pulang bersama.

"Aku sudah melupakannya, tak usah dibahas lagi" ujarnya acuh.

Jongin melihat ujung lorong di sebelah kanan dimana toilet berada. Anaknya belum kembali dari sana sejak beberapa menit lalu pergi. Ia mulai tak nyaman duduk berdua dengan Chanyeol yang terus memandangnya tak lazim.

"Semalaman aku memikirkan mu, dan memikirkan betapa gilanya aku."

Chanyeol tahu Jongin tak tertarik mendengar kata-katanya. Terlihat dari wajah tak nyaman dan bosannya. Tapi ia harus bicara dan di dengarkan sekarang. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya bicara serius dengan Jongin.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat kita bercerai. Walau aku pernah mengatakan aku baik-baik saja tanpa mu, semua itu bohong. Hidupku tak memiliki arah tujuan yang jelas lagi. Sangat sulit hidup normal tanpa bisa melihat mu dan Jisung di atap yang sama dengan ku. Aku bahkan pernah beberapa kali berkhayal saat aku pulang kerja, aku mendengar tangisan Jisung dan juga suara-suara mu. Memori kehidupan kita yang dulu sering membayangi ku"

Park Chanyeol tahu kata-katanya akan menimbulkan anggapan ia pria yang lemah di mata Jongin. Tapi ia sudah tak ingin gengsi. Ia perlu mencurahkan beban hatinya yang ia simpan selama ini.

"Aku kesepian, merasa di tinggalkan dan tak kau beri kesempatan. Aku sering menangisi keadaan ku sendiri. Aku berkencan dengan satu orang ke orang lainnya untuk membuatku merasa aku tak kesepian. Aku butuh seseorang, tak peduli mereka hanya senang dengan ku, dengan uang ku atau kehidupan yang kutawarkan. Yang penting aku senang dan tak sendiri lagi. Apalagi saat melihat kau tak suka dengan orang-orang yang ku kencani, aku merasa menang karena mungkin aku berhasil melukai mu dan membuat mu cemburu. Tapi walaupun aku hidup dengan jalan seperti itu, kekosongan itu tetap ada. Kekosongan itu karena aku mencintai mu, dan cinta itu pergi bersama mu "

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

Jongin sadar suaranya barusan bergetar. Ia terpengaruh akan ucapan Chanyeol yang sama sepertinya, kesepian. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Jika kau benci melihat ku dan bosan terus melihat kelakuan ku, kau boleh pergi menjauh. Tapi jangan tinggalkan Jisung pada ku. Aku tak ingin Jisung seperti ku, yang kau tinggalkan dan tak kau beri kesempatan untuk memilih. Kau harus mendengarkan kemauannya sebelum kau mengambil keputusan untuk pergi. Dia akan jauh lebih baik tinggal bersama mu dibanding aku"

Jongin tahu, Chanyeol menyindirnya karena dulu ia tak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk meyakinkannya bahwa pria itu tak mendua.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia disana, besarkan Jisung dengan baik. Jika kau kesepian, carilah pria yang tak hanya dapat mencintai mu, tapi menyukai Jisung juga. Ku pikir hanya itu jalan terbaik yang dapat dipikirkan kepala ku agar kau yakin, aku mencintai mu dengan tulus. Aku ingin kalian bahagia"

Jongin mengira Chanyeol benar-benar mendengarkan semua percakapan telponnya dengan Sehun malam itu. Ada rasa bersalah juga didalam hatinya membayangkan pandangannya tentang Chanyeol selama ini. Perpisahan mana mungkin akan selalu membawa ketegaran bagi orang-orang yang mengalaminya. Ketegaran mereka hanyalah topeng untuk memperlihatkan keegoisan mereka yang tak ingin dianggap remeh dan dikasihani. Tapi semuanya sudah jadi seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa menjalani dan tak mungkin menyesali.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Jisung, terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku" ujarnya menutup pembicaraan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Perasaannya sedih namun ia lega. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia mengambil keputusan yang benar terkait Jisung sejak mereka bercerai.

"Kenapa lama sekali di toilet?"

Akhirnya Jisung kembali juga setelah beberapa saat ia dan Chanyeol saling diam dalam perasaan yang tak menentu.

"Tadi di toilet harus mengantri umma"

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan sarapan mu"

Percakapan mereka hanya berlangsung saat itu. Park Chanyeol diam tak bicara padanya lagi, bahkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju Seoul pria itu juga diam. Ia hanya berinteraksi dengan Jisung seperti biasa.

_CHANKAI_

"Aku berhenti di mini market di dekat perempatan itu saja" ujar Chanyeol pada si supir taksi.

"Baik tuan"

Jisung yang tidur di pangkuan Jongin terbangun karena mendengar suara appanya.

"Appa sudah sampai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Appa turun duluan ya. Kalau kau sudah sampai rumah, hubungi appa"

"Oke"

Chanyeol memeluk Jisung dan hanya mengatakan "aku duluan" pada Jongin dengan nada cukup bersahabat. Pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya sebelum turun dari taksi.

"Appa!"

Chanyeol yang berjalan cepat sambil membawa koper hitamnya menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara anaknya memanggil. Jisung telihat membuka kaca jendela sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk meneriakinya.

"Jangan beli bir lagi. Bir tak bagus diminum setiap hari!"

Ia sedikit penasaran dengan respon Chanyeol menanggapi nasehat anaknya. Dan ternyata pria itu tersenyum. Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Jisung. Mungkin Chanyeol sama sepertinya, menyadari balita mungil yang dulu sama-sama mereka adopsi sudah besar dan bisa menasehati. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

" _Ne seonsaengnim !"_ ujar Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan.

Taksi melaju dan Jongin masih memperhatikan tubuh tinggi itu berjalan. Saat sosok itu tak mampu ditangkap indera penglihatannya lagi, ia kembali menatap Jisung. Rupanya Jisung memperhatikannya juga. Apa ia baru tertangkap basah mengamati Park Chanyeol secara intens oleh anaknya sendiri?.

"Kenapa umma tidak mengatakan pada appa kalau umma masih mencintainya?"

Ia dag dig dug sendiri mendengar pernyataan Jisung. Sedikit malu membicarakan masalah cinta dengan anaknya.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu Jisung?. Kau ingin kami kembali bersama lagi?"

"Hampir semua anak yang orang tuanya bercerai menginginkan orang tuanya bersatu kembali. Tapi aku tak menginginkannya. Jika kalian bersama hanya terpaksa untuk ku tapi membuat kalian harus bertengkar lagi dan kembali menyakiti satu sama lain, sebaiknya jangan"

"Maafkan umma Jisung, harusnya kami lebih memahami mu"

Bocah imut bermata sipit itu menggeleng tak setuju. Ia merasa tak perlu ada kata maaf.

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya berlibur bersama kami umma. Sudah lama kita tak berlibur bersama appa. Walau singkat, aku senang sekali"

Melihat senyum Jisung, ia jadi berharap dapat kembali melakukan hal yang membuat Jisung senang. Kebahagiaan buah hati terasa melebihi kebahagiaan diri sendiri. Tapi keresahan merundung hatinya. Bagaimana respon Jisung jika ia mengatakan mereka harus meninggalkan Korea?. Meninggalkan Park Chanyeol?.

"Umma, dimana mainan rubik ku?"

Jisung sibuk menggeledah isi tas ransel kecilnya. Jongin mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu menahu dimana mainan anaknya. Tadi malam Jisung bersama Chanyeol, dan semua barangnya juga ada di kamar mereka.

"Koper ku hanya berisi pakaian, dan di ransel juga tidak ada. Mungkin ada di koper appa"

"Mungkin saja"

"Umma, coba hubungi appa untuk memastikannya"

Apa?, yang benar saja. Mengingat semuanya sudah selesai tadi pagi, ia tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa pada Chanyeol lagi.

"Hanya mainan rubik, nanti umma belikan lagi"

"Tapi rubik itu hadiah dari sahabat ku Mark sebelum ia pergi ke Kanada. Itu berharga untukku"

Kai menghela napas, ia tahu Jisung tak akan berhenti merengek jika sudah begitu. Ia mencoba menelpon Park Chanyeol tapi ia ingin Jisung yang bicara jika Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya. Suara R. Kelly melantun merdu di sekitar mereka. Jongin mencari-cari sumber bunyi yang makin jelas terdengar. Jisung mengangkat sebuah ponsel putih ke arahnya yang diambil dari saku jacket Chanyeol. Pria itu menyelimuti Jisung selama perjalanan karena khawatir Jisung kedinginan dan sakit lagi.

"Kenapa appa bisa meninggalkan ponselnya?."

' **The Special one'** _calling_

Jongin membaca tulisan yang tertera di ponsel Chanyeol dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Itukah panggilan Chanyeol untuknya?.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol menenggak minuman jeruk dingin kesukaan Jisung di kamarnya. Ia membeli banyak sekali minuman itu. Siapa tahu jika ia rindu dengan Jisung, minuman itu dapat mengingatkan hari-harinya bersama Jisung.

"Park Chanyeol, kini kau benar-benar sendiri"

Ia memejamkan mata merenungi rentetan perjalanan hidupnya yang seperti _roller coaster,_ namun hanya ia yang tahu. Keputusan Jongin yang akan menjauh tak membuatnya kecewa, namun ia belum sepenuhnya siap untuk kehilangan Jisung. Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya karena ulahnya sendiri?. Ia segera menyimpulkan itu sebagai hukuman akan ketidakdewasaannya sebagai lelaki.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Mungkin itu salah satu dari Nana, Baekhyun, Krystal, Seohyun, Joy, Xiumin, atau siapapun yang menjadi teman kencannya selama ini. Seperti biasa, mungkin mereka ingin bersamanya menghabiskan malam di luar atau di ranjangnya. Memikirkannya saja sekarang ia jadi lelah. Ia tak dapat hidup dengan cara seperti itu lagi. Walau Jongin dan Jisung tak lama lagi benar-benar akan pergi, setidaknya ia tak boleh makin menghancurkan diri. Salah satu dari mereka pasti dapat menghiburnya, namun kekosongan hatinya akan tetap ada.

Rasa kesalnya menyeruak karena bel masih terus berbunyi. Sebegitu menariknya kah ia sampai-sampai mereka tak pernah putus asa menggodanya?. Apa makian, pukulan dan ancamannya belum cukup untuk menghentikan obsesi dan cinta menggebu orang-orang itu padanya?. Pilihan antara membuka pintu atau membiarkan saja orang di luar sana lelah menunggu ada di pikirannya. Tapi Park Chanyeol bukan orang yang ambil pusing dengan orang-orang yang di anggap tak penting untuknya, maka secara perlahan ia menyamankan diri dalam timbunan selimut tebal ranjangnya.

Suara bel apartemennya berhenti, seketika ia tenang. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata ingin menutup harinya yang lelah. Tapi usahanya terbuang percuma karena gangguan dering telepon. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang tahu nomor telepon apartemennya jika bukan sahabat dekat, petinggi kantor, atau keluarganya. Jadi ia dengan suka rela mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo…."

"Buka pintu apartemen mu, sekarang"

Mood buruk dan kesedihannya sejak tadi makin diperparah dengan rasa kesal mendengar suara si penelpon. Kenapa saat ia benar-benar jadi pecundang yang malang seperti ini Oh Sehun harus datang mengunjunginya?. Ia benar-benar akan ditertawakan oleh teman sialannya satu itu.

"Terlalu berkabung dengan nasib mu?. Aku datang untuk menghibur mu"

Senyum meremehkan di wajah itu cukup menyiratkan bahwa dugaannya tak meleset. Oh Sehun datang untuk mengejek nasib naas yang menimpanya. Seingatnya dulu, Sehun adalah seseorang yang setia membantunya. Teman yang bisa ia andalkan. Tapi status itu begitu cepat berganti sejak ia dan Jongin berpisah. Oh Sehun seperti pesaing dan duri dalam daging di lingkungan pertemanannya. Pria ini menjelma menjadi sosok menyebalkan dan menjadi sekutu Jongin yang cukup membuatnya merasa terhianati. Walau Sehun tak pernah menjatuhkannya, tapi rasa marah dan cemburu itu selalu berkobar melihat kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud mu, berkabung tentang apa?"

Egonya sebagai pria mengharamkannya untuk terlihat hancur. Suara tawa Sehun sudah cukup menyadarkannya kalau Sehun tahu semuanya. Mudah bagi Sehun tahu bagaimana nasibnya karena Jongin selalu menceritakan segalanya pada Sehun.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau mengaku. Aku datang hanya ingin mengajak mu minum"

"Aku sedang tak ingin minum"

Sehun berlagak cuek dan berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol anggur yang baru ia ambil dari rumahnya. Itu _merk_ anggur favorit Chanyeol, juga jongin.

"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan kau kehilangan keluargamu?"

Chanyeol enggan dinasehati apalagi diceramahi saat ini. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi tak ingin temannya malah memojokkannya.

"Sehun, pergilah. Kau tahu aku sedang dalam kondisi buruk"

"Jangan mengusir ku. Kau akan menyesal, karena ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa bertemu"

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang bersama Jongin dan Jisung. Jangan heran, kau tahu kan dari dulu aku mengincar mantan istri mu. Jadi saat Jongin meminta ku menemaninya disana, aku bahagia"

Chanyeol mencengkram kerah kemeja Oh Sehun dan mendorong temannya itu dengan beringas menuju pintu keluar.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang!"

Chanyeol benar-benar mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaganya keluar. Itu bentuk emosinya. Ia terkejut melihat Jongin dan Jisung ada di luar pintu menyaksikan ia mengusir Sehun.

"Jongin, dia cemburu saat ku katakan aku akan pergi bersama kalian ke Jepang"

Jongin hanya melirik Sehun yang tertawa seperti orang gila memegangi perutnya.

"Kau cemburu kalau aku pergi dengan Sehun?" tanya Jongin dengan suara penuh penekanan

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan ya, tapi melihat anaknya yang tampak memelas itu ia berusaha meredam egonya. Cukup sudah Jisung melihat ketidakdewasaannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kebesaran hatinya disaat-saat terakhir ia menatap wajah anaknya.

"Tidak, pergilah kalau itu mau mu. Aku tidak punya hak mengatur. Jisung ingin Sehun jadi appanya, jadi…."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas mencoba membuang beban yang menyesakkan hatinya kini. Dengan kedewasaan ia menatap ketiganya.

"Jadi berbahagia lah"

Sehun berhenti tertawa, ia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol seserius itu. Saat Jongin meneteskan air matanya, ia sadar harusnya ia tak mengerjai Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau cemburu dan mengatakan pada ku untuk tetap tinggal…."

Jongin menangis menjadi-jadi, Chanyeol tidak tahu Jongin bisa seemosional ini.

"Kau harusnya memohon pada ku sekali lagi Park Chanyeol…."

Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung kebelakang karena Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia melirik ke samping dimana Sehun tersenyum dan juga Jisung yang mengusap air matanya. Isakan Jongin memenuhi pendengarannya.. Ia hanya mendengar ucapan-ucapan dari mulut Jongin yang memberinya ketenangan. Ia kemudian tahu bahwa Sehun mengerjainya dan Jongin memaafkannya.

"Jangan pergi kemana pun Jongin. Tetaplah disini, bersama ku"

_CHANKAI_

"Sehun, terima kasih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya yang telah kau lakukan" ujar Chanyeol dengan raut senang

Perasaannya sangat lega. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi ia merasa mengawali babak baru kehidupan. Meninggalkan beban, rasa bersalah, dan kesedihan di masa lalu itu rasanya menakjubkan. Pikirannya terisi hal-hal positif, dan itu berkat Sehun juga. Mungkin kalau tidak ada campur tangan Sehun menasehati Jongin, ia kini tak akan bisa melihat Jisung dan Jongin bercengkrama di dekatnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha berperan menjadi teman yang baik selama ini. Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak punya saingan dalam mengejar orang-orang yang ku suka. Jadi aku dan kau sama-sama untung" ujar Sehun mencoba bercanda.

"Kau bisa mengambil semuanya, berusaha lah"

Mereka tertawa, tak menyangka sekarang mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi.

"Tetaplah disisinya, setia padanya" ujar Sehun kini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Pasti, aku berjanji"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengintip interaksi dua orang yang sedang ada di kamar tamunya. Terlihat Jongin yang sedang berdebat dengan Jisung.

"Ada apa?"

"Appa, umma tidak mau memberikan ku kado ulang tahun" ujar Jisung cepat sebelum ummanya membungkam mulutnya.

Jongin bertampang malas saat anaknya melapor pada Chanyeol. Harusnya Jisung mengatakan permintaannya pada Chanyeol saja. Pria ini mudah mendapatkan segalanya.

"Katakan pada appa, biar appa yng membelikannya untuk mu"

Jisung tertawa sedangkan Jongin sudah menebak perkataan seperti itu akan terucap.

"Tidak perlu. Appa kan sudah memberikan ku kado dan membuatkan peseta ulang tahun yang meriah. Aku hanya ingin kado dari umma"

"Jongin, kenapa kau tak mau membelikannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin merasa terpojok, jadi terlihat ia tak sayang anaknya di depan Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan di bahas lagi. Nanti umma akan memikirkannya Jisung. Tunggu saja"

Jongin menyelimuti Jisung dan mengecup dahi anaknya itu. Semoga anaknya tak rewel dan meminta yang tidak-tidak lagi. Tidak biasanya Jisung memaksa seperti ini.

"Umma malam ini tidak pulang ke rumah kita kan?"

Jisung melihat appa dan ummanya saling melirik. Mereka berdua masih terdiam dengan ia yang masih setia menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak, umma mu akan bersama appa malam ini". Jawab Chanyeol.

Jongin mendadak sebal karena anaknya dan Chanyeol tertawa. Memangnya apa yang mereka tertawakan?.

_CHANKAI_

"Aku sudah mengajak Jisung pergi Jepang, tapi ia tak mau" ujar Jongin membuka percakapan.

Chanyeol geli melihat Jongin yang masih kikuk duduk berdekatan dengannya. Ia merasa duduk dengan Kim Jongin di masa lalunya yang begitu polos, berhati-hati namun memiliki ketegasan dimatanya. Ia tidak melihat secuil pun Jongin yang geram ataupun jijik melihatnya. Mungkin Jongin sama sepertinya, merasakan cinta itu lagi.

"Dia memang jagoan ku" ujar Chanyeol menanggapi dengan bangga.

"Dia bilang pada ku. " _Jika umma ingin pergi, pergilah. Aku ingin tetap disini, bukan karena tak menyayangi mu. Tapi aku ingin menemani appa. Ia pasti sangat sedih dan merasa sendiri"_

Chanyeol tanpa sungkan menggeser duduknya dan mendekati Jongin. Tubuh keduanya berimpitan.

"Sehun bilang, kau bukanlah orang yang jahat dan menyebalkan. Ia juga bilang aku bukanlah orang baik seperti malaikat. Tapi aku bisa menjadi malaikat mu agar kau tidak semakin jahat dan menyebalkan. Ku rasa dia terlalu banyak menghibur ku sebelum kami kesini"

Chanyeol memeluknya dan pelukan itu membawa kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Dia benar, kau akan jadi malaikat ku"

Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Andai dulu mereka saling mengalah dan melunturkan ego seperti ini, maka tak akan ada hati-hati yang tersakiti. Ia tak akan terpisah dari Jongin dan Jisung selama dua tahun. Dua tahun yang sulit untuk mereka bertiga. Namun menyesali dan menyudutkan diri sendiri tak ada gunanya. Ini lah proses alami kehidupan. Kesalahan masa lalu harus bisa mereka jadikan pelajaran. ketidakdewasaan mereka dulu menjadi tolak ukur untuk mengambil keputusan di masa yang akan datang. Tangan Jongin yang mengelus-elus rambutnya membuat Park Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Ia makin erat memeluk pinggang Jongin dan bersender di bahunya. Ia cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya begitu sadar harusnya ia tak tampak cengeng.

"Kau cengeng sekali" ejek Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak ingat satu jam yang lalu siapa pria cengeng yang memeluk ku?"

Jongin mencibir namun satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipinya. Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya enggan menatap Jongin. Ia menunggu reaksi. Jongin ternyata tak marah ia menciumnya.

"Jongin, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa?" suara Jongin lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

"Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, semakin lama kau semakin seksi"

Jongin terlalu sadar Chanyeol memulai jurus-jurus gombalnya. Ia tahu muaranya akan kemana kalau pria ini berkata seperti itu. Dua tahun berpisah tak menyurutkan ketajamannya menangkap maksud pria ini yang tersembunyi.

"Kau sudah tua, tak pantas bicara seperti itu"

Chanyeol tertawa saat memperhatikan telinga Jongin yang memerah. Pasti Jongin sedang tersipu malu dan salah tingkah. Ia hanya ingin bermesraan dengan Jongin setelah sekian lama, waktunya tak bisa di tunda.

"Aku bicara jujur. Walau aku pernah menjadi _playboy,_ aku tak pernah mengatakan kata seksi untuk orang lain selain diri mu. Itu sebutan khusus untuk Jongin tersayang ku"

"Dasar perayu, aku tahu kau mengerjaiku" ujar Jongin sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh, mau kemana? Aku belum selesai memuji mu"

"Mau tidur. Sudah malam"

"Jangan tidur di kamar Jisung, tidurlah bersama ku. Kau tak ingin merayakan hari special kita ini?"

Jongin melotot, bisa-bisanya Park Chanyeol mengatakan itu langsung di depannya. Tidak bisakah pria ini menyimpan kata-katanya itu?. Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan tanpa sungkan mencium Jongin. Saat Jongin menahan bibirnya, Chanyeol tampak tak sabaran.

"Sikap mu benar-benar seperti saat malam pertama kita, jangan malu seperti itu"

"Aku tidak malu!"

Sebenarnya Jongin penuh keraguan menyerahkan dirinya saat ini, namun tiap sentuhan Chanyeol begitu memberinya keyakinan kalau tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jadi dengan segenap perasaan yang membuncah, ia turut andil besar dalam membuat bibir Chanyeol mengamuk melumati tekstur bibirnya. Beberapa menit terlewatkan dengan suara kecupan yang indah dari bibir keduanya.

"Saranghae…" bisik Chanyeol dengan erotis di telinganya.

"Aku juga mencintai mu"

"Aku ingin malam ini menjadi milik kita. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal seperti dulu dan aku akan segera menikahi mu"

"Menikah?. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru dulu"

"Ssssstt, Park Chanyeol tidak menerima penolakan. Jika kau menolak, aku akan meminta Jisung memaksa mu"

Cubitan kecil menghampiri tangan Chanyeol. Jongin dengan senyum mengembang memeluk pinggangnya sebagai ungkapan persetujuan.

"Kau harus secepatnya menikahi ku"

" _Of course baby"_

Jantungnya berdebar, benar benar berdebar sangat kencang saat tubuhnya di gendong menuju kamar. Ia akan memulai kehidupan bahagianya dengan orang yang dicintainya disana. Saat helaian-helaian itu terlepas dari kulitnya, dan sentuhan-sentuhan yang menakjubkan menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia melihat kebahagiaan yang selama ini di dambanya. Chanyeol yang tersenyum, dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan cinta. Ia makin mendesah saat Chanyeol terus membelainya.

Sementara dikamar sebelah, Jisung tersenyum mendengar suara-suara itu. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Sebenarnya dengan bersatunya mereka, itu sudah menjadi kado tak ternilai. Tapi Mungkin ummanya serius menanggapi candaannya tentang permintaan kado ulang tahunnya. Ia ingin memiliki adik, ya seorang adik kecil untuk menemani hari-harinya. Tidak tahu bagaimana pun caranya, ia akan senang jika ada adik kecil di tengah keluarga mereka. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jisung sangat bahagia apalagi bila benar-benar ada.

"Umma, kau selalu memberi terlalu banyak. Terima kasih" ujarnya sambil menutup mata.

_FIN_


End file.
